More than friendship
by Cheesepuffs25
Summary: AU Callie and Arizona are both in relationships when they meet. They strike up a friendship and hit it off from the get go. But what these two feel for each other is more than friendship. Will these two risk their friendship to give true love a chance? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

More than friendship

Chapter 1

"Yes, mom I got the package in the mail" Arizona said to her mother through the phone. "I'm actually here at the post office picking it up." She held the box close to her ear and shook it to hear if anything moved inside.

"Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, I know you are not shaking that box to hear what's inside." Her mom scolded her though the phone.

Arizona looked around the post office to see if her mother was around. "Wha… How did you know I was even doing that? Does this thing have a camera?" She lifts the box and inspects it from all sides.

"Honey don't you think I know my own daughter. Lucky for you its's not fragile and I'm pretty sure it would be hard for even you to break it. "

Arizona kept walking and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into this person and the box went flying one direction while Arizona flew the other way.

"Arizona? Dear are you ok? Hello Arizona, can you hear me?" Barbara asked as she heard a commotion coming from the other side of the phone. Followed from a grunt coming from her daughter.

Arizona a little winded from that fall looked around for her phone. She founded and explained what happened. "Yeah mom I just bumped into someone and took an embarrassing fall. I'll call you when I get home. Bye, love you too." Next, she saw a tan hand being extended to her.

"Oh my god. Are you ok? I'm so sorry I should have seen where I was going. Hello? Excuse me are you ok? Oh my god I broke her." The Latina said as she looked around to see if anyone could help her.

Arizona's brain wasn't working but not because of the fall but because of who caused it. Damn this woman was fine. She had the most beautiful black long wavy hair she had ever seen. Her lips were cherry red and her eyes. Oh my, those beautiful eyes. She couldn't stop staring. She could have sworn everything and everyone else faded at that moment. It was just her and this magnificent stranger in the room together. She could see her lips moving but was not paying attention to anything she was saying. Finally, her dazed wore off and realized the stranger was just staring at her. "Um no it was totally my fault. I was busy on the phone."

"Are you sure you are ok? That was a rough fall." She asked looking her up and down to make sure she was ok.

"Yeah no I've had worst falls don't worry about it. I actually have to get going I'm running late." The blonde grabs her box and walks out of the post office.

"Sorry again! "Callie screams as the blonde opened the door. Arizona heard that and just laughed.

"Babe you home?" Callie yelled as she got into the home she shared with her girlfriend. She laid her keys in the kitchen island and went to pour herself a glass of water.

"In the bedroom" her girlfriend yelled back. Callie went to the bedroom and saw her girlfriend folding the laundry. She hugged her from behind and placed a kiss by her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I know other things we can do instead." Callie whispered to her hear then started to nibble on her ear.

"As much as I would love to and trust me I would, we don't have time. You told Mark we would stop by his party tonight remember." Her girlfriend said as she removed herself from Callie's hold.

"Ugh" she groaned. "Do we really have to go? I just want to spend all night here with you. In this bed. Naked." She gave her girlfriend a predatory look and started to walk towards her.

Jenny laughed and put her had up to keep the brunet at a distance. "Callie he is your best friend. What kind of best friend doesn't go to their house warming party?"

"Its an apartment plus when he sees you he will understand trust me." Callie licks her lips and goes in for a kiss. Jenny kisses her back but pulls away too fast for Callie's liking.

"Apartment, house whatever he just got settled and he's excited to see you but more importantly he is going to meet me for the first time, so I can't make a bad first impression by not showing up. Also keeping his best friend away from him." Jenny says as she goes to the bathroom to get ready.

"I know, I was only joking of course I'm excited to see Mark again. He's been here for a month and finally found an apartment. Oh, and it's close to the hospital so it works for him. I can't believe he finally made it out here to Seattle. Its good to have someone from back home here." Callie said as she was going through her closet looking for something to wear tonight.

Mark Sloan was her childhood best friend. They met in kindergarten and went all the way through high school together. Until mark had to leave for Columbia University and Callie went to Harvard for business. They still talked and saw each other when their schedules let them. For a while they both lived in New York at the same time. That is until Callie moved to Seattle to open her new business headquarters there. 11 years later and they are still best friends. Successful 32-year old's. One a Surgical attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West and the other a CEO of her own Company Torres Inc. She didn't have much free time this past month, so she wasn't able to see Mark at all. Tonight he was throwing a party and said his coworkers were going to be there. She was really looking forward to seeing Mark but most importantly today he was going to meet her girlfriend Jenny.

She and Jenny had been together for a year and half. She was this beautiful tall petite woman. With brown hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. They met through their jobs. Callie was looking for a new place to live and Jenny was her real estate agent. They hit it off from the beginning and after the sale of Callie's house Jenny asked her out. A year later they decided to move in together. This was the happiest Callie had ever been. She found someone who understood her and loved her for her. Not for her name or money. She was thinking of proposing but she hasn't had time to go ring shopping. Jenny really was the perfect woman. Her family even liked her. When she came out her parents were confused, angry, upset and disappointing. But they eventually came around. They even tried to get to know Jenny. Everything was perfect.

"Torres glad you could make it." Marked hugged her and then turned to look at the lady next to her. "And who is this? Mark Sloan pleasure to meet you." He asked as he shook her hand and looked her up and down.

"Mark stop that" Callie slapped his arm when she saw him checking out her girlfriend.

"What the hell Torres. That really hurt." He said while he massaged his arm where he just got hit.

"Suck it up. Anyways this is my girlfriend Jennyfer Randall. Jenny this piece of work is Mark Sloan." She said introducing two of the most important people in her life.

"Nice to meet you Mark and please call me Jenny. Callie has told me a lot about you"

"All good I hope."

"Oh no I told her everything about you. The good, the bad and the ugly" Callie said.

"Ugly?" Mark asked offended. "Excuse me but have you seen me? I'm gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah ok you're beautiful. Now who else is here? It's pretty packed." She said looking around.

There were people all around Marks apartment. In the kitchen, living room and even the little outside patio he had.

"Oh, these are doctors, nurses and any other hospital staff. I don't really know too many people here yet except those from work" he shrugged. "Please help yourselves to anything I'll be right back."

Callie and Jenny went to pour themselves drinks. While mark went to talk to this blonde woman. Except she looked real familiar. As in the woman that she knocked over earlier that day, and Mark was bringing her over to Callie.

"Torres, Jenny meet my coworker and hospital best friend Arizona Robbins. Blondie this is my other best friend Callie Torres and her girl Jenny." He introduced the woman.

Arizona's eyes grew wide when she realized who this woman was standing right in front of her.

"We've actually met already. Kind of. I sort of may have knocked her over earlier today. Which by the way I'm sorry for again. I hope everything was ok and that I didn't break whatever was in that package" she said as she extended her hand to Arizona.

Arizona shook her hand and she could have sworn she felt something. Most people say they feel sparks when they meet that special person and she was never a believer of that. In romantic stories or movies, they say it all the time and she usually rolled her eyes at that part. But here, now in Mark Sloan's apartment she swore she felt it. By the look Callie was giving her, she could have sworn the Latina felt it also. She let go and shook the other woman's hand also.

"Please to meet you both and no you didn't break anything. It was a tennis racket that my mother sent me. Also, Sloan "work best friend" I've know you for almost a month. Slow your roll buddy." She padded his arm and then turned to look at Callie again.

"Why is everyone hurting me today? Both physically and emotionally" he dramatically stated and pretended to wipe his tears. That's when Lexie passed by and all he could look at as her. "Hey look I'm all better. If you ladies excuse me. Torres I'll be right back" he yelled as he started to walk away.

The rest of the night was spent with Mark talking to Jenny and interrogating or as he put it "getting to know her". Mark liked Jenny. She had a great personality, she was funny, smart, pretty and most importantly she made Callie really happy. He hadn't seen her that happy in who know how long. But Mark didn't think Jenny was right for Callie. He saw them more as friends, but not as Callie's significant other. He kept that to himself though.

Later that night the only people left was Mark, Jenny, Callie, Arizona, Christina, April and Lexie. They were now taking shots of tequila as suggested by one Cristina Yang. After doing 5 shots everyone tapped out. Callie and Arizona got to talking on the couch while Jenny and Mark were playing darts.

"So tennis, you play I'm guessing?" Callie asked Arizona as she brought her drink to her lips.

All the blonde could do was stare as she watched Callie drink. Man she has never wished to be a cup until now. "Snap out of it Robbins. She has a girlfriend. No scratch that you have a girlfriend. That has been a real bitch lately but still. You are in a committed relationship so stop whatever this is. Stop it right now!" She scolded herself. Then she felt her butt vibrate looked at the phone and said "speak of the devil."

"Excuse me?" Callie asked.

"Oh no not you my girlfriend is calling me," she took out her phone and hit the end call button. "And to answer your question yes I do play. I played in high school and I also play every now and then. That is when ever I can find a partner. Did you know not many people are a fan of the sport? My mom sent me my old one because my dog Leo destroyed the other one I had. He is in this stage where he destroys everything he sees and everything I love. I swear he is doing it on purpose" she shrugged and rejected the second call she got from her girlfriend.

"Actually, I love tennis. I played it in high school too. Although I haven't played it in years. Hey if you are up for it how about we play some time? I might be rusty but I'm pretty sure I can still give you a run for your money" she said to Arizona giving her a smile.

"Oh you got it Torres." When her phone rang again she finally decided to answer and excused herself from Callie's company. Which really made her sad. She had just met this woman and she wanted to know more but in their situations, I guess it was for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, forgot to say that this is my first fanfiction story ever. I love calzona and with the sudden news of Jessica's departure from the show I finally decided to write my own. I love these 2 characters and now we can only really keep them alive here. So lets keep the Calzona stories coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are own by Shonda Rhymes. Except for those I created.**

Chapter 2

After excusing herself from Callie, Arizona answered the phone. Her girlfriend was wondering where she was. She really wanted to talk about the argument they had earlier. Ah yes the argument. Arizona and her girlfriend had a fight before she came to the party. It was petty and they both knew it but recently silly things like this have been triggering them both. Whether it was who's turn it was to do laundry and why are all the whites now pink. Oh right because girlfriend "accidently" let a red sock in the load. She was sure her girlfriend was getting back at her for the previous argument they had. The you're always working argument. She was a surgeon for crying out loud. A damn good one. She saved babies and tiny humans. She was not about to apologize about that. Anyways Kassie knew about her demanding job, and she had been ok with that up until now. Why was she bringing this up 3 years later? Arizona tried to be home at a decent hour. She spent as much of her free time with her girl, so its not like she was neglecting her.

Their most recent fight was about the band Nickelback. Yes, that's right Nickelback. They were watching SNL and there was a sketch about the band. Arizona just happened to mention that it wasn't that funny because they suck as a band. By the look on her girlfriends face she might as well have just slapped her. She was shocked and mad. She went on with this 5-minute speech as to why people hate on the band so much. Arizona couldn't believe how upset Kassie had gotten. She couldn't help but laugh which made the situation worse. Kassie then told Arizona she wouldn't be going to the party and locked herself in the guest room.

She thought of all the fights they've had and this was the most ridiculous. She tried to figure out what was happening. Why are they fighting so much? They have been together 3 years and of course they had their fair share of arguments. But these are just stupid little ones. She didn't like arguing with Kassie. She loved her. She laughs remembering the first time they met in a coffee shop. It's a really weird story. Arizona was on this all green diet. So she ate so much broccoli, kale, and anything else green you could think of. Anyways when you are on one of those diets your farts are a bit stronger than usual. She hadn't noticed the pretty lady behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder and was asked "do you smell that?" Arizona pretended to sniff the air and pointed to the man in front of them. After that they got to talking till closing time. And been together ever since. Arizona eventually told her the truth and now they just laugh their butts off every time.

"Hey" her girlfriend said as she got off the couch and approached Arizona. She was waiting in the living room of the apartment they shared.

"Hi. Did you calm down already? Listened to some Nickelback to help you clear your head?" Arizona joked. She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke. Her girlfriend didn't find it as funny. When she saw Kassie's face she stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what that was about. Its just it's good band and I hate that people dismiss it so easily. Forgive me?" She pouted and approached Arizona. She wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could make.

Arizona sighed as she rolled her eyes and then hugged her back. "I forgive you and I'm also sorry. I didn't know you cared so much about them." They shared a kiss then decided to go to bed.

"So how was the party? Who threw it again?" Kassie asked as she changed into her pajamas.

"Mark Sloan, my new coworker. That man is something else but I like him. Just never going to tell him that to his face or I will never hear the end of it" she said as she got into bed. "Oh also I may have found a new tennis partner. Her name is Callie and she is Mark's best friend."

"I shouldn't worry, now should I?" Kassie asked jokingly as she got into bed also.

"Of course not babe. You know I love you and only you." Arizona emphasized her point by giving Kassie a big sloppy kiss.

"You know I'm only joking babe. I wish I could be your tennis partner but we both know how that went last time." Kassie said as she remembered the last time they played tennis together. Arizona was more coordinated than she was and that's why it was only Kassie that tripped a couple of times trying to hit the ball.

"Yeah that was a mess. Don't worry I still love your clumsy ass anyways." With that they both drifted off to sleep. A couple hours later Arizona woke up hot and bothered. She just had a dream about Callie. It was after they had met in the post office and Arizona was on the ground. As soon as Callie extended her arms Arizona pulled her down and took her right there. And it was good. Really good. It was too good that she felt guilty for having this dream about a stranger and with her girlfriend right next to her. She figured she was just horny and the brunet randomly came to her mind. Now the only problem was she was really horny and turned on, so she decided to wake up her girlfriend and see if she was up for it.

Callie was walking down the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She was there to meet up Mark for lunch. She was by reception and asked where she could find Mark Sloan. Just as the receptionist was about to answer. A body next to her responded.

"Callie hey. Are you looking for Mark?" Arizona said as she was standing by reception also.

"Arizona hi how are you doing? And yes I was looking for Mark we have lunch plans. Hey why don't you join us?" Callie said as she turned to the blonde. Wow she looked really good in those scrubs. Wait did she just check her out?

"I'm doing super." She gave her a smile that made her dimples pop. "I rocked a surgery earlier today so I'm feeling really good. And I don't want to impose on lunch with you and Mark."

"That's great and no you wouldn't be imposing. I'm sure he will be glad that his "work best friend" and regular best friend, as he puts it, are taking him out to lunch. Well actually he should take us out for lunch." She said as they started walking to the elevator to get to Marks floor. "By the way what specialty are you in? I don't think you mentioned it yesterday."

"I'm a pediatric surgeon" she said proudly.

"Peds, nice. Getting to work with kids must have its ups and downs tough. I love children. Their little chubby hands and cheeks are just too cute." Callie pretended to pinch the air to emphasize her point.

Arizona just looked at her. She was mesmerized by how Callie talked about kids. She felt the same. She couldn't wait to have a couple herself in the future.

The elevator dinged, and Arizona told Callie where she can find Mark. She had to go finish a chart and then would meet them for lunch in the café across the street. As Callie go off the elevator Arizona released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. When she first saw Callie by reception she felt a bit embarrassed with the dream she had about her last night. And the brunet looking all gorgeous today didn't help. Callie was wearing a pants suit that hugged her in all the right ways. She tried not to look but can you blame her. Callie was all woman. Sure she has a girlfriend and she can look but she can't touch. With that she went to her office to finish the chart and grab her purse.

"Knock, knock. Hey you want to go get lunch?" April asked as she came into the office and sat in the chair in front of the blondes desk.

"Sorry April I already have plans with Mark and Callie?" She said as she started logging out her computer.

"Callie? Oh you mean that woman at Mark's party last night?" She asked taking out her phone and pulling up a web page. "This is her right?" April showed a picture of Callie to Arizona.

"Yeah that's her. Why do you have a picture of Callie?" she asked laughing.

"She looked familiar and then I realized why. She's the owner of Torres Inc. You know the big building right in the center of Seattle." April emphasized her point by stretching out her arms as far as they could go.

"No I didn't know that. So looks like she's done well for herself. Way to go Callie." She said as she got up and April followed her out the door.

Arizona asked why April and Jackson aren't having lunch together and she said him and Mark just got pulled into surgery a couple of minutes ago. So now Mark couldn't go to lunch but she'd figure Callie would probably want to cancel. That thought made her sad because she was looking forward to having lunch with her. And Mark of course. Can't forget about good old Mark. As she said goodbye to April she saw Callie waiting outside her office.

"So Mark got called into surgery just now. Are you still up for lunch? I'm starving and we still have to eat right. And just because Mark isn't there doesn't mean we can't go. Unless you just want to cancel which I understand." Callie rambled on as Arizona just stared at her smiling.

"Callie take breath. I'm still hungry and would like to go to lunch with you. I was actually wondering if you were going to cancel." The blonde couldn't help but find Callie's rambling adorable.

Callie let out a breath and they both started walking across the hospital to the Italian café.

Both felt giddy about it and if they were being honest both are glad Mark got called into surgery.

 **Please leave comments to let me know what you think. I'm just writing chapter by chapter so I have nothing set in stone. If there are somethings you want to see happen with them or in the story please let me know. I will try my best to incorporate them. Also thank you so much for your reviews so far. They made my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you wondering yes this is a slow burn. I'm not planning on dragging it out too long. Again your reviews mean so much to me and they do encourage me to write faster. Since it's spring break I have time, so please enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Both Callie and Arizona sat down at a booth after getting their meals. They started to eat with a comfortable silence in the air. Both didn't find it awkward or seemed to mind it. Finally, Callie spoke up "so I was going to mention if you were serious about playing tennis. Because ever since you told me about it I've actually been looking forward to playing." What Callie didn't mention is she was also looking forward to playing with Arizona. There was something about the blonde that drew her in. She was intrigued by her. Apparently, Callie didn't really try to figure out why she felt like this.

"Totally, I even bragged to my girlfriend about finding a new partner" she winked at the brunette.

"Does your girlfriend not play or what?" Callie took another bite of her meal.

"She tries" Arizona laughs remembering her girlfriends last attempt. "She's just not very coordinated."

"Ah I see, well I don't want to brag but I can walk in a straight line" Callie said with a straight face.

The blonde just raised her eyebrow and started laughing when the brunette lost her straight face. Arizona rolled her eyes "haha you are very funny." She took a sip of her lemonade and asked, "so how long have you been with your girlfriend." Trying to sound as casual as she could.

"We've been together for a year and a half. Although it feels like more. Been living together for more than a year now."

"Wow that's great. Me and my partner have been together for 3 and just like you it feels like more. Although lately its been um… I'm sorry I'm here trying to throw my problems at you and we don't even know each other that well." Arizona looked down at her food. She didn't want to look at Callie right now. She felt embarrassed.

"Hey. Arizona look at me please." The brunette took a hold of the blonde's hand. "It's ok. I want to help in any way I can, or I can be here, so you can vent. I consider you a friend now and that's what friends do right? Be there for each other. I don't know maybe it's just me, but I feel like I can tell you anything. I also hope you feel that too. I won't judge. I can just listen. "

They just stood like that for what seemed minutes but in reality, it was seconds. They stared at each other. Neither breaking eye or physical contact. That was until Arizona's pager went off. Both jumped and pulled their hands apart.

"It's 911. I have to go." Arizona got up and grabbed her purse. She was just about to get to the door when she turned around. "Here this is my card. It has my cell phone number. Text me so we can set up match." Her pager went off again. "I really have to go. Let me know. Ok, bye." She ran off to the hospital.

Callie just sat there with the business card in hand. What the hell just happened. Did she and Arizona just have a moment? Was it even appropriate to have a moment with some while you have a girlfriend? And when that said someone also has a girlfriend? Well whatever the hell just happened she like it, but she couldn't like it, so she ended up not liking it. Does that make sense? She just got a headache trying to figure that one out.

Callie and Arizona had been texting each other back and forth for a week. They planned to meet up next Wednesday but Arizona got stuck in surgery. Then the next day Callie had a business meeting run long. Finally Friday they were able to both make it. Arizona texted her the address of where to meet her. They arrived at the local tennis center. It had plenty of courts and were located outside. Lucky for them the sun was out and it was a pretty hot day outside.

"Hey glad you could make it." Arizona hugged Callie. "Look at you all ready in your uniform to play. You know this is a friendly match right. We aren't in any playoffs" Arizona said as she took in Callie's appearance. The Latina had on a short tennis skirt that showed of her long toned legs. She also had a tank top on and her visor. While Arizona had on some Nike spandex and a muscle crop top.

"Look here Arizona. I'm very competitive so when I step on that court I plan on winning. To me it is the play offs. Every serve I will hit it as if it were to score the winning point. I don't play for fun. There is always a clear loser and a clear winner. And I think we both know who those titles will belong to by the end of the game." Callie got close to Arizona. Face to face and delivered her speech with such seriousness she tried her damn best to not show her smile.

Arizona just stood there. Mouth opening and closing looking for something to say but couldn't find the words. What the hell just happened?

"Oh my god Arizona I'm kidding. Jeez, you should see your face. Yes I'm competitive but I'm not batshit crazy." She put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Arizona just laughed and shoved the brunette just a tad bit. "Callie you freaking scared me! I was thinking to myself what the hell had I gotten myself into. I was about to just run away from you." Callie raised her eyebrow. "OK maybe not run away but start backing away slowly until I got to my car and then I would have hauled ass" Arizona joked.

They finally started playing and Callie underestimated how good Arizona really was. She was extremely good. They played for a good hour. The sun was beating down on them and they both worked up a sweat. Arizona got her towel and wiped the sweat off her face and neck. Callie couldn't help but stare as the blonde dried herself. When she took a sip of water some of it ran down from her lips to her neck and it was one of the hottest things Callie had ever seen. She snapped out of it when Arizona saw her looking at her and asked if she wanted some of her water. Callie said she had her own and bended down to get hers out of her bag. That's when Arizona saw just how that skirt made Callie's ass pop. Like wow. It looked so tight and firm, but she quickly looked away. What the hell was she doing?

"Good game. I guess you won and I lost, but I demand a rematch soon." Callie got up and started to pack up her things. "You want to go grab a smoothie or something?"

"What?" Arizona seemed to of have zoned out for a second. "Oh sorry I can't it's date night and I have to go home and shower. Maybe another time. I gotta go. See you later Calle." Arizona all but ran out of there. Truthfully she didn't have plans with Kassie. She wasn't even in Seattle. She was in California visiting her sister who just gave birth. So it was just Arizona by herself this weekend. She just needed to get away from Callie right now.

Ever since meeting her she started having more and more thoughts about her. They started out innocent. Like oh I wonder what Callie is doing right now? Or if something interesting happened to her the first person she wanted to tell was Callie. Not her girlfriend but Callie. Her friend. That's all she was. But soon the thoughts started to turn a little perverted if she was being honest. Like how she wondered how tight and firm Callie's ass was and how it would feel to have her hands on it. She didn't like that. She needed those thoughts to stop so she decided to just go home.

Later that evening she couldn't get Callie out of her head. Her phone started ringing and she secretly hoped it was Callie. She looked at it and saw it was her girlfriend. She was a bit disappointed when she sew who it was. Wait why should she feel disappointed when her GIRLFRIEND was calling?

"Hey babe, how's it going over there?" Arizona asked Kassie. They talked for about 20 minutes. Kassie reminded her to pick her up at the airport Sunday afternoon. After that Arizona just decided to go to ed. Tomorrow will be another day.

Saturday rolled around, and Arizona went grocery shopping, cleaned the apartment, and went for a run. She was bored out of her mind and the one person she wanted to call she couldn't. First, because Callie also had a life and a girlfriend. What if they had plans? Second, she was conflicted about her feeling for said friend. This wasn't normal feeling you have for a friend. She and April had been friends for years and never felt anything like what she was feeling right now. April! She decided to see if she was free and wanted to come over and have a girl's night. She texted her.

 _Hey April, are you busy tonight? – Arizona_

 _No, Jackson and I were supposed to go have diner but he's being such a jerk that I decided to cancel. – April_

 _Want to come over and have a girl's night in? – Arizona_

 _Yay sounds like fun. Need me to bring anything? – April_

 _Nope I have wine and we can just order food when you get here. – Arizona_

 _Ok, I'll be there in 20 - April_

April showed up to Arizona's apartment. She asked where Kassie was, and Arizona told her she was out of town. They talked about April and Jackson and their relationship problems. How April wanted to have a baby, but Jackson wasn't ready yet. How maybe they should wait a couple more moths. They had been married for 2 years and every time April brought up the baby conversation Jackson always said they weren't ready. While April was ranting about Jackson Arizona just nodded along but didn't really pay attention.

"Yes and then I said oh a threesome sounds fun but why stop there? Lets go for a foursome while were at it" April said as she stared at the blonde.

"Yeah that sounds good" Arizona replied not really paying attention to anything April had just said.

"Ok, what's going on with you. I just said I was going to have a foursome and you agreed."

"Wait you want to have a foursome with me? April you are my best friend but there is a line to what I would do for you." She said drawing an imaginary line between them too.

April rolled her eyes. "Will you just tell me what's bothering you, because clearly something is."

Arizona proceeded to tell her about all her feelings she's been having for Callie. She goes into detail about the thoughts and dreams.

"Wow. Seems like you have a crush on Callie" April said as she took a sip from her drink.

"What? A crush on Callie. That's ridiculous, that's preposterous, that's about right huh? I have a crush on a woman that isn't my girlfriend." Arizona whispered that last part. Saying it more to herself. She had a crush on Callie Torres.

"Yes my friend" April put her arm on Arizona's Shoulders. "And from what I can tell you got it bad."

Arizona put her face in her hands and rubbed her temples. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well you can always wiki how to stop having an inappropriate crush" April stated laughing at her own joke.

"I'm glad my crappy situation can at least bring someone else some joy."

"Wait look there actually is one. Ok step 1: consider all the reasons why it's a bad idea." April started dreading out the list.

"Ok why is it a bad idea? Well for starters with both have partners, so got that one down. Next."

"Step 2: if your crush is inappropriate because you're already in a relationship, consider your background and whether your new crush could be undermining your relationship." April read off the second step.

"Hm, no I don't think that has anything to do with this one. Next. Wait you know what this is stupid. I just have to get over this silly crush. That's it. I should probably keep my distance from her for a while. Keep the texting to a minimum. Ugh why is this happening to me?" Arizona screamed at no one.

"Are you sure you want to get over this crush?" April asked.

Arizona just turned and looked at her as if she had grown 2 heads. "Of course I do April. Why would you even ask that? I love Kassie and I want to be with her. I want her. It's her." She told April but truthfully she was telling herself that. It was Kassie. It needed to be Kassie. Because if she went after Callie only for the brunette to reject her. She didn't know if she could take that kind of heartbreak.

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes. Its almost 3am and I wanted to get something out by tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After their game ended and that weird departure from Arizona. Callie hadn't heard back from the blonde. She texted her Friday night saying good game but didn't hear anything back. She didn't really think much of it. She was probably having a good time on her date. The thought of Arizona being on a date with her girlfriend gave her this weird feeling. Was it jealousy? Or maybe hurt, but why would she be feeling this way for her friend. Callie just dismissed it. Telling herself she was being stupid for even thinking that.

She spent the weekend with Jenny going to the farmers market, shopping, and being lazy around the house. When Saturday came and went, and she still hadn't heard from Arizona. She told herself she was going to call Sunday to see if everything was ok. It was Sunday morning and Callie still hadn't heard from Arizona. She decided to call. The phone was ringing and ringing and ringing. No answer. Straight to voicemail. "Arizona this is Callie. I haven't heard from you all weekend and I was just checking up to see if you were ok. I mean not that you must check up with me all the time. But I texted and didn't get a respond so I'm just trying to see if you are ok or alive" she let out a nervous laugh and face palmed her face. Did she just that. God why was her verbal diarrhea coming out now. "Ok well just get back to me when you can. Ok bye" she hung up and replayed that in her mind.

"Hey what's got you in such a thinking mood? You trying to solve all the world's problems over there" Jenny asked coming into the living room with popcorn.

"Yeah something like that" Callie chuckled. "Just trying to hear back from Arizona. She hasn't replied since Friday and I want to make sure everything is ok."

"Ah babe I'm sure she's fine. She's a surgeon so maybe she got called in to an emergency" Jenny replied while she put her arms around Callie. "That's one of the many things I love about you. You are so caring" she kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile back at Arizona's place her and April might have let the wine get out of hand. They woke up Sunday with a hangover. "Here drink this" Arizona handed April a cup of coffee.

"Ugh don't scream at me. I can hear just fine" April took the cup and began to drink.

"I didn't even scream at you! You hear that? Now I'm screaming!" Arizona wanted to mess with April but ended up hurting her head too. "Ok from now on we whisper."

"Oh by the way your phone was ringing but I shut it off"

"Did you see who was calling?" Arizona was laying on the couch. Her head resting on the back of the couch.

"Yeah it was Callie and you're welcome. I saved you from the noise and the girl."

The blonde got up and ran to check her phone. There was a voicemail

She listened to Callie's voicemail. She laughed at how Callie rambled again. She noticed that the brunette always did that when she was nervous. After hearing the voicemail a couple of times she realized she was too chicken shit to actually call back. So she decided to do the next best thing. She texted her.

 _Hey Callie sorry I was busy at the hospital. Had some incoming trauma. But I'm doing great. Enjoying what I have left of the weekend. - Arizona_

 _I'm glad that everything is ok. Sorry about the voicemail if I sound a bit creepy lol anyways I'm happy to hear everything is ok. - Callie_

Arizona decided to not respond. She still needed some time to process what she's been feeling. She receives another message but this time from Kassie. Reminding her too pick her up at 7. She looked at the clock and was glad she had 8 hours till she had to go. Gave her and April time to sober up. Speaking of April where the hell did she go. Arizona found her passed out on her bed. She laughed and pushed her over. Both took a very well deserved nap.

When 7 pm rolled around Arizona was by the gate waiting for her girlfriend. As soon as she saw her she got this warm fuzzy feeling. She was ecstatic to see her. Arizona ran to her arms and gave her the most passionate kiss she could. When they parted Kassie was pleasantly surprised by the greeting her girlfriend gave her. Arizona was also pleasantly surprised. With that kiss she remembered again why she loved this woman. This lifted the weight she had on her shoulders. She still loved Kassie, but she never really doubted that. The problem wasn't that she didn't love her. The problem was she also had feeling for another woman. With what just happened Arizona realized clear as day what she needed to do.

Arizona realized she needed to bury those feelings for Callie because she was with Kassie and she was happy. Or at least that's what she told herself. Later on that week Callie was in her office looking over some contracts. "Callie you have a visitor. Mr. Sloan is here to see you" Callie's assistant announced through the phone.

"Let him in. Thank you Brenda." Callie started putting away the papers.

"Torres! Good to see you. Wow did you do something with your hair? It looks amazing." Mark walked right in and kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you want Sloan?" Callie said with a smirk on her face.

"Ah you know me too well. By the way you always look hot so I'm not really lying" he joked. "I was hoping if you could get me a reservation at Canlis. I need to take Lexi somewhere super fancy. I may have messed up a bit."

"Mark what did you do?" She asked as she started to email her assistant to get a reservation for 2 at Canlis.

Mark scratched his head "well I might have slapped another woman's butt. It was an accident I swear. I thought it was Lexi but turned out to be a nurse. So yeah I need to make up for that."

"Dios mío. Lexi must really like you to still be with you."

"I think she really does. Cal this isn't like any other relationship I've had. I really like her. I'm thinking she could be the one you know. Mrs. Sloan. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"It's something alright but I'm really happy for you Mark. You deserve someone that makes you happy" Callie said as she got up to hug her best friend. "What about you? Did you propose yet?"

"No I haven't had time to go ring shopping yet. I need this ring to be perfect just like she is." Callie said with a dreamy look on her face. Mark on the other hand was biting the inside of his cheek. Should or should he not say something.

"Callie are you sure she's the one?"

"What do you mean of course she's the one."

"What is it about her that makes her the one?"

"What the hell is going in here? Do you have a problem with Jenny?" Callie started to get defensive.

"Ever since we were younger I remember you telling me your perfect partner. And I'm sorry Callie but she doesn't fit any of that. Do you think you are just in love with being in love?"

"Mark I love you I really do but you need to shut up before you really piss me off."

"I'm sorry Callie but I just want the best for you and if you say she's the one then ok. I will support you with whatever you want to do. I just had to make sure. This is marriage after all. Kind of a big deal."

Her phone let her know she has a new email. "Your reservations are confirmed. Go have date night. I'll talk to you later." With that Callie turned back to her computer and Mark left her office.

What the hell does Mark Sloan know about love. He's Mark Sloan, manwhore. Of course she loved Jenny. She had the qualities Callie was looking for in a partner. She was comfort and security for her. Although she did wish their relationship could be more spontaneous like in the beginning. But she thought isn't that what happens to couples who have been together for a while? Ugh why is she even thinking about this. Stupid Sloan and his big mouth. She decided she needed to see her girlfriend and made an appointment to the jewelry store for next week. She was finally going to do it. She was going to propose to Jenny.

 **Next chapter we have Calzona interaction. Also no one is going to cheat. I hated that storyline and cheaters in general. So none of that in this story. One more thing. What characters do you want to see and or have interactions? I was also thinking of including Tim. Let me know. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today is my day off so I decided to post another chapter. I posted one earlier today so make sure to read that one first. I have so many ideas as to where this story can go. Enjoy and thank you again for your kind reviews. They always bring a smile to my face.**

Chapter 5

The next day Callie was doing a bit of grocery shopping. As she was turning the corner she didn't see the blonde that was reaching rod something on the top shelf. She hit Arizona with her cart and knocked her over. "Ahhh" Arizona screamed as she fell.

"Oh my god Arizona are you ok? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Callie spoke as she helped the other woman to her feet.

"Callie we really have to stop meeting like this. Otherwise I'm going to start wearing a helmet and butt pads." Arizona jokes as she took Callie's hand and got up. When she stood up she realized they were very close. Too close. They just stared at each other. Neither fearing to break eye contact. Until Arizona couldn't take it anymore and stepped back.

"Again sorry. So how have you been? Feels like I haven't talked to you in forever." The brunette asked.

"I've been pretty busy. With work. Gotta keep those tiny humans alive" she joked.

Callie laughed "Of course, hey they need the best and I can guarantee that it's probably you." Arizona blushed but tried to hide it.

"Callie how would you even know that?"

"Well you are a pretty great person so I'm also guessing you are a pretty great doctor." She winked at the blonde. "To be fair I am pretty great and you are right I do consider myself a great surgeon too."

Before she could say anything Callie spoke up again. "Want to grab some coffee after this?"

Arizona was hesitant to say yes but it's just coffee. What harm could that do, but then she remembered about a book she needed to get.

"Actually I have one more errand that I still need to do" Arizona looked straight at Callie. Her shoulders slumped and she looked disappointed. "Lucky for you it's in a book store and I know for a fact that they sell coffee there" she showed off one of her super magic smiles. Or at least that's how Callie saw them. How can someone have such a pretty smile. Accompanied by a perfect face. Oh god and when those dimples pop and those baby blues too. Callie didn't know if Arizona Robbins has ever heard the word no.

"Sounds great let me just pay for this and Put these in my car. Do you want to ride together?" They both started to get in line to pay.

"No need, the bookstore is a few stores down. How about we walk there? Just let me put my groceries in my car and we can go. Sounds good?"

"Yeah sounds great" Callie responded. They stated to walk towards the book store. When they came across a man putting on what seemed like a show for the people passing by. A few people where already gathered around them.

"C'mon let's see what's going on" Arizona took Callie's hand and pulled her towards the action. There it was again. Every time Arizona touched her she got this warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She really liked it and it confused the hell out of her. Even her own girlfriend didn't give her those feelings anymore. She thought about it. Is that normal? With every relationship she had it eventually wore off and she thought that's just how it goes.

"Ok ladies and gents step right up. I need a couple to volunteer. Do I have a couple here?" The magician looked around and everyone was mostly on their own. He saw an older couple but thought too old. He needed a younger more attractive couple. He saw how Arizona and Callie's hands were still together and picked them. "You two lovely ladies come on down" he started to wave them over.

"Oh no we're not a" Callie started to protest.

"C'mon let's just go. It could be fun" Arizona pulled Callie and they were in the middle with the magician. Eyes around them Callie started to get nervous.

"Ok I have a set of cards here. I took all 4 queens and now I'm going to place them in your hand." He looked towards Callie and put the cards on her palm. "Now extend your arm a bit." He turned to look at both Callie and Arizona. "Now do you think you work well as a couple?"

"Um actually we..."

Arizona whispered into her ear. "Just go along with it. Wouldn't want to mess up his little game."

He looked at them again and asked, "so do you work well together?"

"Yes, we do" Arizona replied. "You two seem like you would. Ok now picture these 4 cards in your mind and hold on to those cards. because I've made a prediction on those cards. And I'm gonna prove it based on what you two are about to do right here." He turned to Arizona and asked her "you, there are two colors here red and black. Also, we have the spades the hearts the diamonds and the clubs. I'm going to invisibly pull two cards out. I pulled them out but physically all four are still on your girlfriend's hand." He pretends to hold two cards in his hand and looks towards the blonde. "Now tell me what color I pulled out?"

"Black"

"OK so those two black cards are gone now 2 imaginary cards are left in your girlfriend's hand." He turns over to Callie "now there are two cards left in your hand. The heart and the diamonds. which one do you want to keep?"

Callie stared at Arizona and without missing a beat says the heart.

"You want the heart instead of the diamond? You want love over money." He turns the blonde "she's a keeper." Everyone laughs, and he continues with the trick. "What is interesting about you two working together to pick the queen of hearts is that" he takes the cards from Callie's hand and shows everyone how the queen of hearts was the only one faced up. Everyone claps at the trick and he thank his two lovely volunteers. "Here you go" He hands Arizona a rose. "Give it to your girl."

With that they begin to walk towards the book store again. Both walked in silence not knowing what to say. Arizona just looked down at the rose and played with it in her hands. She eventually held it out for Callie to take. "Here this is for you. He said to give it to my "girlfriend" so here." She did air-quotes on the word girlfriend. The brunette took the rose in her hand and gave a little smile.

"Thanks."

When they both got store they wondered around on their own. Both trying to process what just happened. Arizona telling herself it was just a trick. There was no meaning to it. Magic wasn't real, but when she was with Callie she felt like everything was possible. The brunette on the other hand was freaking out. Why had that happened to them. She was a firm believer of things happen for a reason. So there had to be a reason for it. This plus Mark putting ideas in her head. Was the universe trying to tell her something? Before she could think more of it Arizona showed up and said she got what she needed.

They went to go order the coffee in the back if the store. When they got their cups, they went to the station where all the sugar and cream was. Callie was standing right in front of the sugar, so Ariana stood behind her and reached around to get a packet. Callie's breath hitched as she felt the blonde's front connect to her back. How Arizona was practically hugging her for like a second or two. She cleared her throat and stepped to side. Arizona on the other hand saw how tense Callie got. She might have done it on purpose to get a response from the brunette. Now she felt bad because she clearly made her uncomfortable.

They say at a table and both drank their coffees without a word. Finally, Arizona speaks up "so that was quite a magic trick huh?"

"Yeah but I mean choosing couples of course they were going to pick hearts." She tried to rationalize it.

"So you do prefer hearts over diamonds? Love over money?" Arizona asked.

"Totally, money is superficial. If I had to choose I would pick love always" Callie responds with a light in her eyes.

"Well that's because you Ms. Calliope Iphegenia Torres already has money."

Callie almost spits out her coffee. "How did you know that was my name?"

Now it was Arizona's turn to blush. "Well I might have googled you." She tried to avoid eye contact. "You did?" "Actually no my coworker April googled you and showed it to me. By the way I think that's a beautiful name. Calliope, Calliope, Calliope." Every time she said it with another type of voice. Trying to prove that it sounded just as beautiful in any way.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. When Arizona said it the name did seem very beautiful. She didn't laugh or make jokes about it. Unlike her girlfriend Jenny. That's another thing. Everything Arizona does she can't help but compare her to Jenny. And Jenny always loses to Arizona. For example, who has a prettier smile? Arizona. Who has the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen. Arizona. Who is the first one that crosses her mind in the morning? Arizona. Even though her girlfriend is sleeping right next to her. It's always Arizona. That's when Callie realized she had a problem.

"It's a beautiful name Callie. Now try being named Arizona. Yeah, I had to learn to fight in the playground early on. Lucky for me I had my brother Tim around, so he taught me a couple of things.

"You have a brother? How old is he and where is he?"

"He's a couple years older than me. 2 to be exact and right now he's stained in Japan I believe. He's in the marines. I come from a military family. I was named after the battleship U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather saved 19 men before he drowned, so my father honored his sacrifice by naming me Arizona."

Callie heard Arizona talk about her family. She was mesmerized by how passionate she talked. That's one of the things she loved about Arizona how passionate she is. Whether it be in her line of work or anything else she did. She could just sit here and hear her talk for hours. And they did. They say there until closing time. Talking about anything and everything. From their younger years to college. They shared secrets that they had promised never to tell another soul. Every now and then. One of them would catch the other just staring. By the end of their little coffee date they knew they were falling for each other. Only thing is did the other feel the same way?

After parting ways, with a promise to play tennis the next day, they each went to their own homes. With their real partners.

When Callie got home, Jenny was pissed. She had been calling her for hours and was sent to voicemail every time. Callie apologized saying she was with Arizona and her phone must have been on silent. That angered Jenny more. Why was she with Arizona. She was supposed to go get the groceries and come back. She was waiting for the brunette to get home so they could make dinner. Now it was too late and Jenny had ordered takeout. Callie felt bad about what happened, but she didn't regret it. If she could spend time with Arizona she would take any opportunity. Callie also mentioned that she was going to play tennis tomorrow with the blonde. This just set off Jenny even more. Saying why is she spending so much time with Arizona and always talking about her?

"Do you like her or something?" Jenny scoffed.

"What no I don't it's just she's my friend" Callie replied lamely.

"Sure, your friend" Jenny says using air-quotes. You know what I already ate and I'm getting a headache I'm just going to go to bed. Feel free to pick whichever couch you want to sleep on.

Callie stood there. What the hell just happened. Even her girlfriend knew something was up. Callie really needed to sort her feeling out before she did something stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later on that evening Callie decided to call her sister Aria.

"Hermanita what a surprise to hear from you. Como as estado? (how have you been?)." Aria Torres was the middle sister of all the three Torres girls.

There was Callie the oldest. Then there is Aria. She is 25 and married with one kid. Callie's favorite and only nephew James. She was married to her high school sweetheart Matthew. They've been together for almost 10 years now. He works for their dad's company. And finally, there is Rae. She was the youngest Torres being only 21. Still in college and living her life. She's more of a party animal but hey who could blame her. Callie understood she was young once. She loved all the equally, but she knew Aria would be able to help her more in this situation.

"Aria tengo un problema muy grande! (Aria I have a big problem!)" Callie decided to take this call in one of the guest rooms.

"Que esta pasando? Estas bien? (What's going on? Are you ok?)" Aria started to get worried hearing her little sister talk like this.

"No I'm not ok. I think I may have feelings for another woman. Aria what am I going to do? I love Jenny but this new woman, her name is Arizona, she's like no one I've ever met before. Aria she has this personality that just draws you in. I can't stop thinking about her. I want to know everything there is to know about her." Callie couldn't help but smile as she described the blonde to her sister.

"Wow Callie that's…wow. Sounds like you got it bad." Aria was a bit shocked to hear this come from her older sister. As far as she'd known she thought she was happy with Jenny. "Wait weren't you going to propose to Jenny?"

"I had planned to go ring shopping later this week, but I don't know anymore. How can I propose to Jenny when another woman is in my head? That's not fair to either of us. This is why I called you, because I need guidance."

"No se que decirte. Pues obvio que no puedes proponerle matrimonio ahorita como estas. (I don't know what to tell you. Obviously, you can't propose with the way you are right now.)

"Lo se Aria pero esntoces que hago? (I know that Aria but then what do I do?)"

"Well who do you want to be with?"

"I don't know. I love Jenny, but I can't stop thinking about Arizona. Let me ask you, when Matt hugs you or any kind of touching, and get you head out of the gutter, or kisses you or even as he walks into the room. Does he still give you those butterflies in your stomach?"

"Definitely," Aria answered automatically. "Even after all these years he still does something to me. And I can bet you all my Jimmy Choo's that I do the same to him."

"Even after all these years?"

Aria nodded, "yes even after all these years. He is the love of my life. Why? Do you not get that with Jenny?"

"I did in the beginning but not anymore. I just figured it's the beginning of the relationship of course you are gonna feel that way. But after a while it just went away and I thought that was normal."

"To be honest with you I guess when you are with the right person that never goes away. Well at least for us it didn't go away. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful with this."

"No Aria you did help. I just really have to think about this. Do I want to throw away my relationship for something that might not even happen? We both are in committed relationships you know."

"What!" Aria all but screamed. "You mean she's with someone else too? Does she share the same feelings you do?"

"I'm not completely sure but Aria I know we both feel something for each other that is more than friendship. I can't really explain it but it's there."

"More than friendship? Well let's say that Arizona didn't feel for you how you feel for her." Callie started to say something but Aria kept going. "Would you still go ahead and marry Jenny. Is she the one for you?"

Silence. Complete silence for what seemed like minutes but, was just seconds. "I don't know. I started to ask myself that too."

"Hermanita parece que tienes mucho en que pensar. Mira ya es tarde. Toma el proximo dia para pensarlo y hablame si necesitas hablar mas. (Sister looks like you have a lot to think of. Take the day tomorrow to think about it and call me if you want to talk some more.)"

"Oh my god I didn't even realize it was that late over there. I'm sorry to keep you up late. I'm going to go to bed and try to get some sleep. I have a lot to think about." Callie started to head towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it. I was up anyways. James over here is running a fever and is waking up every couple of hours."

"My poor baby. I hope he gets better. I miss him so much and I bet he misses her favorite aunt too."

"Don't worry he sees Rae all the time," Aria started laughing.

"Why do you hurt me? But seriously he might start to forget me. How much can 2-year old remember? Anyways I should plan a trip soon. I really miss home and all the family."

"You should come down here. We miss you too, and don't worry he still know his aunt "allie" as he calls you. We are working on it, but you know he got Rae right away," Aria was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Not funny at all. Don't worry when I get over there we will work on it. Ok I gotta go. Goodnight, give James a kiss from me and tell Matthew I said the America suck and Chivas rule."

"Oh no I won't tell him that. I actually want to try and get some sleep tonight. I don't want to hear another speech about this. Again. Goodnight sis, Love you."

Callie got off the phone and washed her face. She looked at the mirror and just shook her head. She went to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms she had. Tomorrow was another day. She could have gone to the master bedroom and tried to sleep in their bed. She was 99.9% sure Jenny would let her come in, but she needed time for herself to try and figure this out.

She closed her eyes and after some tossing and turning she was finally able to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and smelled bacon, eggs and pancakes. She went to the kitchen and found Jenny making breakfast.

"Good morning," Jenny she said softly. She walked over slowly to Callie and kissed her check. I was kind of hoping you would have come to bed last night."

Callie scoffed, "you told me to pick a couch."

"I know but you always come to bed even after our fights. Callie what's really going on? Is everything ok? I just feel like there is this wedge between us. Something just doesn't feel right."

Callie swallowed, even Jenny was feeling it too. "I think I'm just stressing too much about work right now and I let it come home with me." Callie lied and hoped Jenny didn't catch on.

Jenny on the other hand didn't believe that was the reason. She had a suspicion on what was going on, but let it go for now because she didn't want to upset Callie even more. "'How about you let me help you de-stress." Jenny started kissing Callie's neck and made a move to take of her shirt. But Callie pulled away.

"I'm actually running late for work. I'm just going to hop in the shower and take some of this to go. Looks delicious. Sorry I couldn't enjoy it with you." She kissed the top of her head and left to go get ready.

Arizona was also having trouble trying to decide what to do with her feeling towards Callie. Did she like Callie. Stupid question. Of course she liked her but was this just a silly girl crush or a real crush? She didn't know what to do, and to top it off they scheduled a game of tennis today. As much as she wanted to cancel she couldn't. She would not pass an opportunity to see the Latina.

Later on that day both got to the tennis court and as much as they were both dreading this as soon as they saw each other everything else faded away. It was just them two. They played a couple rounds. Each winning one and being super cocky about it. Both knew it was just for fun, but still couldn't help but to rub it in each other's faces. After all it was a game. After an hour of playing both decided to call it even and started to pack their things up.

Neither wanted to leave each other's company, so they sat at the benches and started talking about anything really. Callie told Arizona about her nephew and how she was for sure the favorite aunt. How she decided to take a vacation to Miami soon and all of her crazy work. Arizona on the other hand told Callie that her brother was coming home. He was finally going to be stationed somewhere in the US. How she wished he could live in Seattle with her. He really was her best friend and she missed him a lot.

Before they knew it one of them looked at the clock and it was already 9. They had spent hours just talking although it felt like just minutes. Both wanting to talk more, but they both needed to get going. As Arizona got up she didn't realize that her shoe was untied. She stepped on her lace and tripped brining Callie down with her. Both now on the ground face to face. Laying on top of each other. Their faces were inches apart. All they could do was look into each others eyes and lips. Wanting nothing more than to kiss each other. They both started to lean in a bit but stopped just centimeters away.

"Arizona" Callie called out. Her voice laced with desire and want. "I'm not a cheater."

"Me neither Calliope." Arizona whispered back to her.

Neither really changed their positions but eventually Arizona being on top got off. They both got up and avoided eye contact.

"I am not a cheater" Callie spoke more clearly. Not sure if she was saying it to Arizona or herself.

"I heard you the first time and neither am I." the blonde responded.

"Then what were we about to do? This isn't right. You have a girlfriend and so do I. What we are doing isn't right."

"You feel it too don't you?" Arizona asked as she looked into brown eyes.

"Of course I feel it too, but we can't" the brunette said as she looked back at blue eyes. "We can't."

Arizona wanted to scream, why not? But she knew why not. What if she said that and Callie rejected her right there. She decided to keep her mouth shut. Callie on the other hand was hoping Arizona would say something back but took her silence as confirmation.

"Look I think we should just not see each other for a while. I don't think it's healthy for either of us."

Arizona felt like someone just took the air away from her. Not see Calliope Torres? Could she even manage to do that? Well looks like she didn't have a choice. "Is that what you want?" All Arizona could do was whisper it back.

"Yes, well no but I feel like it's for the best. I don't know how I am going to manage not seeing you or talking to you, but I think it's something we both need right now." Callie got closer to the blonde, but she just backed away. That hurt more than Callie would have ever thought. Callie swallowed and said "I think I'm going to go to Miami sooner than planned. I um I gotta go. You take care Arizona." With that way Callie walked away leaving Arizona standing there.

Arizona wanted nothing more than to chase after her, but she knew this is something they both needed. A break from each other to figure things out.

 **If my Spanish was off than damn that sucks. All those 3 years of Spanish in school for nothing. Plus it's my first language so double shame. Sorry for being gone more than a week. I want to try and update a couple times a week, so lets hope I can keep it up. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Also America and Chivas are soccer teams and total rivals. Just a heads up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I posted a chapter earlier today so make sure to read that first.**

Chapter 7

Arizona got home and the apartment was empty. She checked around to see if Kassie was there, but she wasn't. She decided to call her and see where she is. The phone rang a couple of times and then Kassie answered.

"Babe I was just about to text you. I went out to dinner with my parents and I had a little too much wine, so I am staying over at their place tonight. I will come home tomorrow" Kassie said her voice giving away her intoxication.

"Um ok sure I guess I will see you tomorrow."

With that she was left alone and had time to reflect on her separation with Callie. She can do it. It's not a big deal so she wasn't going to see Callie for a while. She could manage. Her phone started to ring again and this time saw that it was her brother.

"Tim! Are you here yet?" She asked excited because she knew her brother was coming home.

"Whoa chill sis. How are you this perky so late at night? I was thinking I was going to get your voicemail. Anyways I just landed and at Washington D.C. need to see some people first, but I will be heading your way in a week or so."

"Really? That's awesome. I can't wait to see you. I have so much that I want to talk to you about, and I really missed you."

"I missed you too sis. Listen I am about to get to my hotel and rest for the night, so I will call you tomorrow with my flight details. Let me know if you can pick me up or I will just take a cab to your place."

"Ok let me know and we can work something out. See you soon bro. Love you."

With that Arizona's night got a little better.

Callie had just gotten home and immediately booked a flight to Miami in a week. She needed to re-arrange some meetings and other work details. She asked Jenny if she wanted to come but she had to meet a very important client, so she passed. Callie was secretly happy that she couldn't go. She needed time away from them both.

After that the week seemed to go on forever. She had kept her word and didn't talk or see Arizona, but she missed her dearly. Many times she found herself creating messages but never sending them. Or her finger was hovering over her name but never dared to press it. She couldn't get her out of her head. She tried everything she could to stop thinking about her. She took Jenny on dates and spent as much time as she could with her. They were inseparable these past few days and yet she wasn't happy. She noticed how she didn't feel for Jenny what she felt for her before. It felt more like friends hanging out than a couple. It felt weird. When they had sex it just felt like sex. Where before she felt like it was making love. If she was being honest with herself she was miserable. On one hand she missed Arizona dearly and on the other she was realizing her relationship with Jenny was coming to an end. She could see it but she didn't do anything about it. She was hoping after this trip to Miami she would know what to do.

Finally the day came she left for Miami. She got off the plane and saw Rae waiting for her.

"Hey Cal, over here." Rae waved her over. They met up and hugged one another.

"Wow I wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought dad would have sent his driver or something." Callie said as they started walking towards the exit.

"He wanted to but I had nothing better to do so I said hey why not come get you."

"Well isn't that very nice of you. How have you been? How's school?"

They talked all the way to their parent's house. Rae telling her about her many tinder matches and dates. The wild parties she's been going to and her school. Callie was glad she didn't have tinder back then. That just sounds like a complete disaster, but that reminded her about her situation and decided to put that at the back of her mind for now.

They got home and she was greeted by her parents. Both very happy to see her. They all had lunch and caught up with each other's lives. They agreed to have dinner that night with Aria and Matthew. Since her parents lived right by the beach she decided to take a walk to clear her head before dinner.

She was walking along the shore. Sandals in her hand and the breeze blowing her hair in every direction. She always loved the beach ever since she was little. She could spend hours in the water or just in the sand. The sound of the waves calmed her down and brought her peace. Something she hasn't felt in a while.

Later on that evening Aria, Matthew and James arrived for dinner.

"Allie" James screamed and let go of his moms hand to run to Callie.

"Hey there nene." Callie carried him and kissed him all over his face. "I missed you so much. Look at you. You are so big now. Why are you so big? You are so cute." She started to tickle him.

"Stop Allie" he tried to break free but Callie held on to him.

"Who's your favorite aunt?" she asked him.

James just looked at his mom and she gave him a look. He looked back at Callie and Rae. "All" he screamed.

"I see your mom taught you well." she said but got close to his ear and whispered so only he could hear. "It's ok nene we both know it's me." She kissed him and he ran to say hello to his abuelo and abuela.

"Yeah keep dreaming sis" Rae said and gave her a dimpled smile. Rae was the only on in the family to have dimples. Her smile was taken off her face, because it just reminded her of Arizona. Rae saw the instant change in her sister's demeanor. "Hey I was kidding ok he loves us both." She said getting concerned and closer to Callie.

"No it's no that. I just have a lot on my mind but I'm ok. Lets just go have diner."

Everyone present looked at Callie and then each other. They knew something was wrong but if she didn't want to talk about it right now than they would respect her wishes.

Diner went on like any other time. A lot of talking, loud yelling towards each other (in a joking manner), bringing up embarrassing stories about each other. Callie was glad she came home. She missed this a lot and really needed it. But just as she thought that her mother asked where Jenny was. Callie said she couldn't make it but her mom kept talking about her. Aria seeing how Callie didn't want to talk about it anymore decided to butt in.

"Ok guys now that we have the family together there is something Matthew, James and I want to share." She looked over to James and touched her belly. Hoping he would get the hint.

"Baby" he pointed to her mom. "Baby, baby, baby" each time smacking his hands on his high chair and getting spaghetti sauce all over him.

"Oh my god are you guys pregnant?" her mother asked.

"Yes mami, we are expecting baby number 2." Aria just started to hold her belly. "We are 3 months right now."

Everyone got up and started hugging each other. The rest of the night was spent talking about babies and planning the baby shower. Callie looked over at Aria and mouthed "Thank You" for helping her out.

The next day Callie went to Aria's house to visit her nephew and talk some more with her sister. She ended up in the pool with James and playing the whole afternoon with him. After watching Coco he was out like a light. Finally Aria got to talk with Callie.

"So how's it going back home?" Aria placed down some water next to Callie and took a seat in the kitchen table.

"We almost kissed." Callie just blurted out.

Aria was taking a sip and did a spit take right in front of Callie's face. Callie was drenched and both started laughing.

"Aria are you serious?" She said in between laughs.

"Sorry hermanita but you caught me off guard. What do you mean you almost kissed?" She handed Callie some napkins so she could dry herself.

"Yup, she fell and took me down with her. We were face to face so close, but we couldn't. We well actually I decided we needed time apart. We haven't talked for more than a week and Aria it's killing me. I want to know what she's doing and if she's ok. Is she thinking of me? Does she miss me like I miss her?"

"And yet you are still doubting all of this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Callie didn't understand what Aria was talking about.

"You are still doubting who you should be with?" Aria asked.

"Um..."

"Ok let me ask you this. Close your eyes" Aria commanded.

"Close my eyes? What good Is that going to do?" Callie asked.

"Would you just do it," Aria spoke up making Callie jump.

"Ok my eyes are closed."

"Good. Now imagine your life in a couple of years. You have little ankle bitters running around your house. Early in the morning you are chasing them around trying to put them in their high chair, so they can eat breakfast. Who is the other person there with you? The one making breakfast?"

Callie took a deep breath. No answer leaving her lips.

"When it's the kids graduation who do you want sitting next to you? Yelling their head off or when their name gets called. Cheering like any mother should when she's proud of her child."

Still nothing leaving Callie's lips, but her eyes started to get watery. One because she saw their future together and it was beautiful. Two because she knew who that person was now. It was clear as day. She wanted Arizona to be with her during all of that. It was her. "I want Arizona there" she opened her eyes and looked back at her sister.

Aria had this look of understanding on her face. She knew her sister was going to pick Arizona. She just needed for her to admit it.

"But what if I tell her I want to be with her and she decided to stay with her girlfriend."

"Callie, if she likes you as much as you like her I don't think that will happen. Besides wouldn't you want to try and be with the person you like or love? Wouldn't you want to do anything you could to have her?" Aria put her hand on her sisters. "You gotta take risk. Love is a gamble and sometimes you win and sometimes you don't. But when you win, well that's like no other feeling you will ever get. It would be worth it. But if you lose at least you know you gave it your all. You never want to live with the what ifs."

Callie heard what her sister was saying and took every word in. She was going to do it. She was going to break up with Jenny and try her best to win over Arizona. She had to. She loved her. "You are right. I can't live life with what ifs. I don't want to live a life like that."

Back in Seattle Arizona was having a tough time herself. She missed Callie. A lot, but the brunette had asked her for some time apart so she gave it to her. All this was proving was that she didn't want to go a day without talking or seeing her. This time apart also made her realize her relationship was over. Kassie was starting to spend more time away from their apartment. "Staying at her parent's house" or so she says. Arizona didn't buy it, but she couldn't be bothered to care. She had her own problems and that's how you know it's over.

Her brother had gotten in to Seattle and she was busy with surgery but Teddy offered to go pick him up. She was secretly wanting for her and her brother to meet each other. She thought they would hit it off, but then realized she didn't even know where her brother was going to be living. Still Teddy volunteered to go pick him up.

Her brother being here helped pick up her mood a little. She was trying her best to concentrate on him. She tried to push all this relationship crap to the back of her mind.

"So sis you seem a little down. Is everything ok?" Tim asked as he took a bite of his burger.

They were at lunch and since getting there Tim noticed his sister seemed down.

"I actually need someone to talk to" she replied.

"I am all ears. What's up?"

"I think Kassie is cheating on me."

"What? Are you sure? That…woman. How dare she" Time started to raise his voice.

"Would you calm down please I don't have solid proof but it doesn't matter because I also am kind of in love with someone else" she replied trying to avoid eye contact with his brother.

"You what?"

She told him everything. From meeting Callie to their tennis games and the almost kiss.

"From what you are telling me sounds like you and Kassie are done. And there is defiantly something there with Callie." He took another bite if his burger. "What are you gonna do" he said with his mouth full of food.

"Gross Tim, and I decided to end it with Kassie. If she won't do it I guess I will, but I don't know what to do about Callie. She still has her own relationship." She was just picking at her food at this point not being hungry.

"Well the way I see it is you gotta put it all on the line. Tell Callie how you feel and hope for the best."

"Really that's it. What if that ruins our friendship?" She says a little louder than she hoped.

"Look sis, me personally I like being straight up with women. I don't like to play games so yes that's my advise."

Arizona just looked at him and shook her head. "I don't Tim. I'll think about it. This is a huge deal. I might lose her as a friend also. If this whole week of not seeing her taught me anything is that I can't go trough this again. Not speaking to her. I just can't."

There was just silence between them now but decided to switch subject. "So Teddy's hot. She seeing anyone?"

Arizona slapped his arm and both started laughing. She knew what she had to do. She was going to break things off with Kassie, but she still didn't know what she was going to do regarding Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've got no life this weekend, so I decided this was my chance to update a lot. So please make sure you've read the previous 2 chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

Chapter 8

Arizona got home that night. It was Sunday evening and her girlfriend was not home yet. She was pacing through her living room. She was determined to break up with Kassie today. It's been over for a while and they both knew it. It was a matter of time to see who was going to initiate it. The door opened and in walked in Kassie.

"Hi" Kassie said all chipper and she set her keys down. "You ok? You look very anxious."

"Kassie we need to talk" Arizona said.

"Ok"

"I'm just going to come out and ask. Are you cheating on me?" Arizona didn't want to beat around the bush. She herself had been in a comparable situation but she didn't go trough with it. Did that make her better than Kassie if she did cheat.

"I knew this was coming" Kassie took a seat on the couch and put her face in her hands. There was silence in the room. Finally she spoke up again. "Her name is Naomi and no I have not cheated on you with her, but I have gotten really close to her. Look Arizona I really care about you but I think we both know this relationship has been over for a while."

Arizona knew something like this was going on. Why did she feel relieved? Maybe it lessened the guilt of her getting closer to another woman knowing Kassie did the same.

"I um just wanted to know for my sake so this wouldn't be as hard, but we need to end this now. There is no point in keeping us going. You clearly are moving on already and I want to do the same." She sat next to Kassie on the couch. Both turned to look at each other.

These two women had been lovers but now they didn't see each other that way. They spent the rest of the night talking about their break up. Kassie would pack up her things and move out. It was Arizona's name on the lease and it was close to the hospital so it seemed for the best. Both women ended on good terms. No one holding this rage inside for the other. They both wished the best for each other in whatever they do in life.

Kassie left the apartment after their talk and said she would pick up her things tomorrow when Arizona was at the hospital. That night Arizona went to bed with a new sense of peace, but she still couldn't help but think of what was going to happen next. She knew she wanted to tell Callie how she felt and put it all on the line. After thinking and overthinking she decided she needed for the Latina to know the truth. Whatever comes next well she would deal with it. First she needed to know when Callie was coming back from Miami. She decided to text Mark and see if he knew when she would return. She didn't know if Callie filled him in on what was going on. He was her best friend after all.

 _Hi – Arizona_

 _Blondie! Isn't it kind of late? What are you still doing up? Oh wait do you want me to come over and show you the Sloan method I'm sure you've heard around the hospital? – Mark_

Arizona had to stop herself from gagging she was about to respond back to him but another message come through.

 _Sorry to disappoint but I'm a taken man now. – Mark_

 _Ok first of all never ever EVER will I want to know the Sloan method. Plus I don't think it holds a candle to the Robbins method. And second who's the unlucky victim I mean the lucky lady? – Arizona_

 _Harsh Robbins. You know for being this little perky blonde woman you sure can be mean, and the lucky lady is Lexie. Finally she gave me a chance and I am not gonna screw this up. – Mark_

 _Are you saying it more to me or you Mark? – Arizona_

 _Both actually, but what can I help you with Robbins or are you just wanting to chat? – Mark_

 _I was wondering if you knew when Calliope would be back from Miami? – Arizona_

 _She lets you call her Calliope? Oh man not even I can call her that. She always punches me. Hard. So I just stay clear of that. She must really like you for you, and to answer your question she gets in on Wednesday afternoon. – Mark_

 _Really, she hates it? She doesn't seem to mind when I call her that. Ok, well thanks for letting me know. -Arizona._

 _She didn't mention when she was coming back to you? I thought you guys were friends like close friends now. Not like me and her but still close. – Mark_

She bit the inside of her check. Did she really want to tell Mark Sloan this when even Callie hasn't filled him in. She deicide to just make something up.

 _Yeah no she did but I forgot, and I know its late in Miami so I didn't want to bother her right now. I figured I could just bother you instead ;). – Arizona_

 _Ok blondie sure whatever. Hey let me ask you something. What do you think of Jenny? – Mark_

 _Jenny as in her girlfriend? Idk she seems nice I guess. I don't really know her - Arizona._

 _Do you think she's a right fit for Callie? Idk I just don't see them together – Mark_

 _Like I said I don't really know her so I wouldn't be able to say anything – Arizona_

 _I just see her more with someone like you – Mark_

 _Me? Why someone like me? – Arizona_

 _Idk I feel like your personality and hers go together. Plus someone as hot as you and her together. Wow that would be something. – Mark_

 _Go to sleep Sloan. I will see you tomorrow at the hospital – Arizona_

With that the blonde felt some sort of hope. If Mark saw them together than it was kind of a confirmation that maybe they could end up together. At this point she was gripping to anything, because she wanted this to work out.

It was Monday morning and Callie had changed her ticket so instead of leaving Wednesday she was leaving right now. As much as she wanted to spend more time with her family. Now that she knew what she wanted she had to go home and do it as soon as possible. She was going to break up with Jenny and see if Arizona would give her a chance.

She got to her home and had asked Jenny if she could meet her there. Jenny was in the study reading over some contracts. "Babe your home" she got up and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Yeah look Jenny we need to talk. I've been thinking about this a lot over the past weeks now actually and I think it's best if we just break up."

Jenny stood silent before she got up and started screaming at Callie. "It's her isn't it? That slut Arizona. You are cheating on me with her and now you want to leave me for her!"

Callie stood up real fast. "Don't you dare call her any names. Leave her out of this."

"Oh sure you go and defend that home wrecker."

"I said leave her out of this. I just I don't feel the same way about you as I once did. I am so sorry. I don't want to hurt you but I just can't be in this relationship anymore." She started to get but Jenny forced her to sit down and straddled her lap.

"Baby whatever is going on we can work this out. It's just a bump in the road. We can work on us. Please don't leave me." Jenny started to cry as she held Callie's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I just don't see us going anywhere. Not anymore." She got Jenny off her and started to leave the room. Before she opened the door to the study she turned and said one more thing. "Please get your things out by the end of the week. I'm going to be staying at my office for a couple of days to let you get your things together. Again, I am so sorry and I never wanted to hurt you intentionally." With that she left.

Jenny just stood there. Rage building up inside her. She was furious with Callie and most importantly with Arizona. That bitch had come in between them. Oh she was going to leave but first she had some words for her. She went to the hospital to look for her and confront her.

Arizona was eating lunch with Teddy and April. They were discussing their surgeries when she saw Jenny coming towards their table. She thought that was odd because Callie wasn't with her and she had a look gave her a sudden chill.

"You fucking slut how dare you!" Jenny screamed at her and slapped her face.

She caught Arizona off guard. The blonde held her cheek with her hand. Everyone's attention was now on their table. Teddy got and got in Jenny's face. While April went to check on Arizona.

"Are you ok" April asked.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't just go around hitting people" Teddy said.

"My problem is this homewrecker got with my girlfriend and now she broke us up. She's nothing but a skank."

Arizona got right in her face. "Listen here, I never got with Callie, and if she broke up with you it's because maybe you are a crazy bitch. I am not afraid to take you on but this is a hospital. We have people here with sick ones. We can take this outside another time. Hell, I'll give you my address if you want to fight so badly but we will not do this here."

Just as she was done two security guards came to escort Jenny out.

"Fine I'll go but just know this. It isn't over."

With that she left the hospital.

"What a crazy woman, and what was all that about you and Callie. Did you guys actually hook up?" April was curious. Both Teddy and April knew about their situation, but she didn't want the whole hospital to talk more than they already were with this new incident.

"No we never did anything. I mean we came close to but nothing ever happened" she whispered so only the other two people could hear her.

"Robbins are you ok? I just heard what happened. Did she really come and slap you?" Mark took a seat next to Teddy.

"Great people are already talking." She got up and left the cafeteria. She could feel all eyes on her but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there.

Teddy and April filled Mark in on the situation and he couldn't help but smile knowing Callie did it. She broke up her. He still needed to call her and let her know what had just happened.

"Mark I'm not really in the mood right now to talk" Callie started to massage her head as she started talking to Mark.

"Oh I think you are going to want to hear this" he said back to her. He recounted all that just occurred. How Jenny had made a scene and accused Arizona of coming in between them. Callie started to get her stuff together. She needed to go see Arizona and see how she was doing. She felt she owed her an explanation or something. She went to he hospital and asked around for Dr. Robbins. She was lead to an on-call room on the 4th floor.

She wanted to knock but she would probably just blow her off, so she hoped for the best and turned the handle. It was unlocked and she walked in. There on the bed was the blonde beauty who had taken over her every thought. She was laying down on the bed with her arms over her face.

"Look who ever is here please go away. I don't want to talk about it." She didn't even bother to check who it was. She just wanted to be left alone.

"If you're sure you want to be alone I can come back later" Callie closed the door and locked it.

"Calliope, I um wasn't expecting it to be you." What are you doing here?" Arizona sat up and Callie saw her red cheek. Damn Jenny got her good. She ran up to the blonde and gently took her face into her hands. Checking to make sure nothing else was done to her.

"Oh my god are you ok. I can't believe she would do this to you." Callie cupped the other side of the blonde's face. Where she wasn't slapped.

"It's not that bad. I think what took more of a beating was my reputation. She said some not nice about me." She looked Callie right in the eyes. "What happened between y'all?"

Callie backed away and told Arizona about their break up. How she had decided to end things. Although she didn't mention the real reason why the broke up. She needed time to get things straight before she confessed her feeling towards the blonde.

"Well this week is just for break ups huh" the blonde chuckled at her own joke. The Latina on the other hands didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I um sort of broke up with Kassie also. It was bound to happen, but my ex wasn't as crazy as yours." Arizona tried to lighten up the mood.

Callie laughed but inside she was jumping for joy. Arizona Robbins was single and so was she. Was this the right moment to say anything? Just as she was about to say something Arizona's pager went off.

"Crap it's the pit" she got up from the bed and put her lab coat on. "I gotta go. Listen can we talk later. I um I feel like there's things that we really need to talk about." Her pager went off again. She opened the door and just said she would call her later so they can meet up and talk. Callie was left there in the empty on call room. They both really did need to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After being paged to the pit Arizona had surgery that lasted well into the night. When she finally finished it was after midnight. She was tired, but she really wanted to call Callie. It was late and she didn't want to disrupt the brunette so she just decided to go back to her apartment.

After her visit to Arizona she went in search for Jenny. She went to her house and found that almost everything from Jenny was gone. She confronted her about it she ever touched Arizona she was going to regret the day she was born. She then came back to her office. She owned the whole building, so she had a floor renovated to be a living space. She often worked so much she needed a comfortable place to sleep for when she had to stay after hours. She hadn't heard from the blonde ever since leaving the hospital. She began to worry. She wanted to call but didn't want to come on too strong. Arizona had told her she will call her when she got off. Maybe she had gotten stuck in surgery. Just as her mind began to make up crazy scenarios her phone started ringing. She saw the caller ID and a surge of joy ran all throughout her body.

"Hey" she said as she laid down one her bed.

"Hi, I hope I'm not waking you up" the blonde said.

"No I was just um I was well waiting and hoping for your call" Callie all of the sudden felt like a teenager again talking to her first ever crush. There were the butterflies present again.

"Oh well I'm glad I called then. Sorry surgery ran long and I just made it back home."

"How was your patient? I hope everything was ok."

That made Arizona smile even more. Callie was so caring and she genuinely cared for her work. "Yeah Maddie will be ok." Arizona tried to disguise her yawn but Callie clearly heard it.

"Arizona as much as I would like to talk to you over the phone for hours you just got out of surgery and you are tired. Get some sleep and maybe if your schedule allows it we could go get lunch or diner tomorrow. I know there is still so many things we gotta talk about."

Arizona knew Callie was right but she would rather spend her time on the phone with the Latina than catching up on sleep. That is until she realized that the sooner she slept the sooner she could see Callie again. "I can do diner tomorrow and you are right I am really tired but I just couldn't go to bed without hearing your voice."

At that Callie was glad that Arizona couldn't see her blushing. "I'm really glad you called Arizona and I wanted to hear your voice too."

* * *

That following day Callie had texted Arizona if she had wanted to come over to her office apartment as she called it. She'd figure they needed a private place to talk and she also told the blonde she would make diner for the two of them. To say she was nervous is an understatement. This would be one of the most important talks she would have with whom she knew is one of the most important people in her life. God when she thought of Arizona she could see everything with her. Was she moving too fast? Hell yeah but she couldn't help what came to her mind. She was going to try and keep it as calm and cool as she could.

Arizona was also very excited and nervous for their I don't know if you would call it date. No this was not a date this was a meeting? No, that's more of a professional setting this was personal. Oh so very personal. She was just ready to have this conversation and she needed for it to go well. She was ready to tell Callie how she felt and that they should be together, but they just got out of long term relationships. Where they ready to jump into something else already? I guess that's one of the things they need to talk about. She stopped by and brought a bottle of wine. She didn't want to show empty handed. After all Callie was cooking and from what she heard from Mark and the Latina herself she was a damn good cook.

They had agreed at 7 and by 6:55 Arizona was outside the door contemplating whether to knock already or just wait those 5 minutes. But why wait 5 more minutes to see that gorgeous face when she could get an extra 5 minutes with her. She said fuck it and decided to just knock already.

Callie opened the door and both gave the most genuine smiles. Callie invited the blonde in to which Arizona handed her the wine. The brunette took the wine and motioned for Arizona to follow her to the kitchen.

"So what would you call this?" Arizona started looking around what seemed like a regular apartment in Callie's business tower.

"Home away from home I guess. I usually try not to spend as much time here and rather be at home. But you know since she's still there I think I might spend some time here for a while." Callie gave a glass of wine to Arizona. "Talking about her again I'm so sorry. I would have never expected for Jenny to do anything like that. She's never been the violent type, and certainly never hurt or hit anyone like that. But I made it sure she knew if she ever came after you again she would regret it."

Both woman were now seated in the couch facing each other. Arizona laughed at Callie's last sentence.

"I appreciate you standing up for me but I grew up with the name Arizona. I learned early on how to handle bullies. She just caught me off guard and we were at work. I don't like to get physical with others but I will defend myself when need be."

"You got bullied too?" Callie couldn't help but laugh. While the blonde laughed as well shaking her head yes. "Me too, but I didn't do much about it back then. I was the weird kid sitting in the back chewing on her hair. I guess as I got older I started to defend myself but by then no one messed with Callie Torres."

They were both laughing but then it died down. They didn't know how to start this. Who would go first and what would they say. They had plenty of time to think about it but now here face to face their speeches went out the window.

"Callie, I want to be honest with you because I really care about you. I really do and well here it goes. Ever since I met you I feel like there is this gravity pulling me towards you. I tried to fight it because well we were both with other people but the more I tried to fight it the stronger it got. I thought about it a lot and concluded that I wanted to try and do something about it. I realized I couldn't get you out of my head and I didn't want to." The blonde took a hold of the brunette's hands. That touch gave her the courage and confidence to continue. "What I'm getting at is Callie I want to be with you. I know we both just got out of relationships. I mean you literally got out of one today but If you aren't ready I am willing to wait. Because Calliope you are worth waiting for."

Callie had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Arizona was telling her. She wanted her too! She was so overjoyed. Too much that she couldn't come up with anything to say. Arizona took her silence the wrong way.

"I um if you don't feel the same way than at least I can say I tried." She pulled her hands away from tan hands. She started to get up. "It's just I needed to tell you that and you know what no!" Her sudden change caught Callie off guard, and the brunette still hadn't said anything. "I know you feel something too. There is something there. Callie, you and me we could be something amazing I just know it. We could" but before the blonde could finish her sentence Callie finally spoke up.

"Arizona, I'm sorry my mind was going 100 miles per hour and my mouth couldn't catch up. I feel the same way. I um well I have feeling for you. So many feelings that I don't know what to do with them. I broke up with Jenny because of that. Because I also know that yes you and me can be something amazing. I know we just got out of relationships but I want to give us a try too."

Arizona couldn't help but just stare at Callie. Hearing what she was saying made her feel like she was on cloud nine. She loved Callie and Callie loved her back. Whoa hold it. Did she love Callie? She's been friends with her for weeks and in those weeks, she learned a lot about her. Her feeling also had grown but had they grown into love yet? She knew they would eventually, because Calliope Torres was the kind of woman everyone could fall in love with. She was everything. So yeah maybe she loved her, but she was certainly going to keep that to herself for now.

"Arizona!" The brunette waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Arizona!"

"I'm sorry what?" The blonde had apparently not heard the last question the brunette asked her, and this was one she would definitely want to hear.

"I said if you would like to go on a date with me?" Callie asked.

"Calliope I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great, how about this Saturday. I will pick you up and you leave the rest to me" Callie gave her a wink and Arizona couldn't help but blush.

Silence filled the room and both of their eyes were trained on the other's lips. Did they have to wait till their first date to kiss? Because all Callie wanted to do was lean in and kiss the blonde. That's what she started to do. She was leaning in and that's when Arizona started to lean in too. The anticipation was killing them. They were so close and could feel each other's breath on their lips. But luck have it the oven timer buzzed and killed the mood.

"Well I guess it's time to get the chicken out of the oven." Callie patted Arizona's leg and headed off to the kitchen.

The rest of the night was spent with the two talking about their week apart. How was Callie's time in Miami and all the drama that took place at the hospital. The blonde was also asking for hints as to where their date would be. And Callie giving her no clues. Truth was she didn't know either. She wanted everything to be perfect for their first date but as everyone knows there is no such thing as perfect.

* * *

The next morning Arizona woke up with a smile on her face. She would of sworn that she had it all night because last night her and Callie had finally revealed their desires too be with each other. Today was a going to be a good day. She went to work with that same smile. She saw Teddy at the nurses station and approached her. "Well good morning. How's your day going?"

Teddy looked up. Usually Arizona was perky but today she was just on another level. "Well I'm doing" before she could finish Arizona chimed in.

"Isn't today a great day. Look it's sunny outside and no rain. The birds are out, and everything is great." She was staring out one of the windows at a beautiful Seattle day.

Teddy looked around to see if anyone had just heard what she did. "Why are you in such a good mood? After what happened yesterday I would have thought well I don't know what kind of mood you would have been on. This was definitely not one of them."

Just then Alex Karev walked in to hand in a chart. He looked at the goofy smile his boss had. "Is she still in that annoying mood?"

Arizona just rolled her eyes. "It's not annoying I'm just happy. Really happy."

"Did you get laid?" Alex asked.

"Walk away Karev" Arizona dismissed the resident.

"Whatever" Alex left to check on his patients.

Teddy checked to make sure Karev had left. She didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. "Did you seriously get laid though? Because this is extremely perky even for you."

"No I did not get laid. Yesterday me and Callie talked and well we are going out this Saturday."

"That's great I'm really happy for you. Finally, I mean I know both of y'all just became single but everyone could tell there is something there. Does Sloan know? He is going to flip. I think he was happy when Callie dumped her psycho ex but when he finds out that you two are dating than he is really going to lose it. In a good way though." Teddy gave back the chart and started to walk towards the elevator. She had been working with a 16-year-old and now she was going back to the OR to get ready for another surgery.

"I haven't seen him yet and I'm sure Callie told him by now. But not even Mark will kill my mood." She said goodbye to Teddy and went to do rounds. Today was Friday and that meant tomorrow she was going on her date. God she was so excited.

* * *

Callie on the other hand was freaking out. Where did she take Arizona? Dinner and a movie? No that was lame. She needed this to be perfect because Arizona was the perfect woman. Well in Callie's eyes she was. She was in her office when Mark walked in.

"Torres are you ready for lunch?" Mark walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mark I need your help. I have a date with Arizona tomorrow and I don't know where to take her. I need some help."

Mark had this shit eating grin on his face. "I knew it!" He jumped from his chair and did what he called a "happy dance". God this man was so white. He had no rhythm, but he was entertaining to watch. "I knew you and Robbins would make a hot couple."

"Look dance all you want can you please help me? I need this to be perfect."

"Sure tell me what you have so far and I'll put in my five cents."

They spent their whole lunch time discussing ideas. Going back and forth. Both vetoing each other's ideas. It was a long lunch break, but they did it. They came up with a plan and now Callie could move on to the part where she was excited about their date. She was counting down because this was going to be the beginning of them. That she was sure of.

 **Next will be their date.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Saturday morning and Arizona decided to go on a morning run. She and her brother met at a park close to her apartment. She was both nervous and excited for her date with Callie but they've hung out before. They've had coffee and lunch before, but that was when they were just friends, and nothing could really happen between them. But now? Well now it was completely different. Now she could give in to her desires. Well it was the first date so she would have to calm her desires, for now. But having someone around like Calliope Torres it was going to be hard.

"Are you sure you do this daily? I'm running circles around you. I think you are lying to me when you say you run daily." Tim was now literally running circles around Arizona.

"Yes I do this daily but I have my mind occupied on other things. Today is my first date with Callie."

"Oh the big date huh. Where are you guys going?" He started to walk now so he and the blonde could talk better.

"She won't tell me. She planned it out and that makes me more anxious not knowing." She took a sip of her water and handed it to Tim.

He took a big drink out of it. "Yeah I can imagine you miss tight ass gave up control. You must really like her then?" He laughed at his comment.

"Haha you are so funny" she said in a sarcastic tone. She wanted to distract herself a bit, so she asked her brother if he's seeing anyone.

"Yeah about that" he rubbed the back of his neck. A habit that both him and the blonde had when they were nervous about something or in trouble. "I've kind of sort of been thinking about askingteddyout." He said the last part so rushed that she didn't even understand what he said.

"Sorry I quite didn't get the last part. Ask who out?" She laughed at her brother. Why was he acting so weird?

"I'm thinking about asking out Teddy." He finally got it out.

Ask Teddy out? As in her best friend. Her brother and her best friend. How awesome would that be? Two of the best people in the world getting together, but what if it didn't work out between them. And what if they had an ugly falling out? Would she have to pick between them both? How can you pick between you brother and best friend? Of course blood is thicker and all that bullshit saying but she considered Teddy family.

"You are gonna ask out Teddy? I didn't even know you both were even talking. When did this happen?" She kept her eyes trained on her brother waiting for an answer.

Tim told her how when Teddy picked him up from the airport and how they had hit it off. He liked her personality and she was hot, but more than that Tim found himself wanting to know everything about her. So he went to the hospital one day "looking" for Arizona but in reality that was an excuse to see Teddy. They got to talking and Tim got her phone number. Ever since they texted daily and even had late night phone conversations, so yes Tim thought it was about time he asked her out.

Arizona was hesitant about this but who was she to tell her brother who to date. She just warned him to be careful because she really liked and cared for Teddy. He said he felt the same way and didn't want to hurt her in any way.

They kept running for a bit more and later went for lunch. So much for that run. She went back home and spent the rest of the afternoon deciding what to wear.

She and Callie had been texting each other all day. Arizona tried to get some details from the brunette but she didn't get much. Callie just told her to be ready by seven.

Seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough for Arizona. She had been ready for an hour and was starting to worry. It was 7 on the dot and no Callie. Ok maybe he was over exaggerating, but the blonde made it a priority to always be on time to everything. Just like her dad taught her. Well in reality he taught her that 10 minutes early was on time and anything after that was late. That was something that had stuck with her till this day.

There was a knock on the door and that brought her out of her thoughts. She walked over and took a breath before opening it. She made sure her dress was wrinkled free and just for an extra measure she fixed her boobs and made sure they were on perfect display. She opened the door and on the other side was the woman that can make her heart speed up and feel like it's about to explode. She had a smile on her face and held out a bouquet of lilies for Arizona.

"Wow you are stunning. Completely beautiful." Callie couldn't help but stare at Arizona. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her in all the right places. She held out the lilies to Arizona who also couldn't keep her eyes of the brunette. She was wearing a form fitting black dress. Arizona could feel herself becoming dry in the mouth and not so dry in other places.

"You Calliope look amazing. I have the hottest date in town." She took the lilies from her and invited her to come in. "Let me get my purse and put these in some water. By the way I don't think I thanked you for these so thank you. They are very lovely. Shall we go?"

They went down stairs and Callie opened the door for Arizona to get into her Mercedes.

"And they say chivalry is dead" the blonde joked as Callie held the door open for her. "So where are we going?"

"Well we are going to one of the finest restaurants in Seattle. It has a beautiful view. You are going to love it." Callie smiled to Arizona and then started driving to their destination. She might have stretched the truth a bit. It wasn't a restaurant per say but it did have a beautiful view.

As they got closer to their destination Arizona realized it was on top of a mountain and there was noting but residential properties and forest all around. "Callie you sure you are going the right way? I don't think there are any restaurant here."

They came to a stop in front of a big gate. She punched in the code and they drove right in. "Well I may have lied when I said a restaurant but just come and see for yourself."

Callie opened the door for Arizona and they started walking towards the edge of the property. There was a table in the middle. It was on a stage and had candles and rose petals all around. There was champagne, and a man dressed in a suit waiting for them. Also, a quartet was there playing as the couple came into view.

"I had a chef from one of Seattle's 5-star restaurant come and cook us a delicious meal. And I have music so that after diner we could dance and then look at the stars.

Arizona could see that Callie put in a lot of thought into this. She was blown away by the beautiful setting. The view was spectacular. She could see the city and its beautiful landscape, and the starts were more visible from here. She looked at Callie "this is beautiful Calliope I love it."

They were sat for diner. Callie opened the bottle of champagne and whatever nerves these two had in the beginning had completely went away. They talked all through dinner. Shared laughs as well as many stolen glances. After diner Callie got up and asked Arizona to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Callie extended her hand out for her.

"Always" was Arizona's response.

They danced for what the two felt like forever. Neither waiting to let go of this new intimate dance, literally, that they were sharing. As the song came to an end both stared at each other. Their faces were inches apart but neither made a move. Was it that the chef and the quartet looking at them made this a tad weird? Maybe, so Callie dismissed them. She brought the blonde over to a blanket on the grass. She suggested that they both laydown and watch the stars. It was a lovely Seattle night not too cold and plus if the blankets couldn't keep them warm I'm sure they can both find something that can keep them warm.

The laid down with side by side. Each looking up and then at each other. They finally got in synch and both stared at each other at the same time. Arizona was the one that started to lean in. Ever since she saw the brunette she couldn't help but want to kiss her, so here she was finally doing what she craved.

They closed their eyes and finally their lips touched. It was what both would have imagined it would be. The kiss started out slow. Callie pulled back to see Arizona who had this smile on her face.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Callie went back in for another kiss. This one was full of passion. Callie put her hands on either side of the blonde's face, as Arizona got up a bit to lay onto of the brunette. One hand on her hip while the other held herself up. They made out like crazy horny teenagers. Callie's hands moved from the blonde's face to cup her ass. The ass that would not quit. She laughed at her own joke and that caused Arizona to break the kiss.

"What's so funny?" Arizona asked.

"I really like your butt." Was all Callie said before she went back in for another kiss.

Things started to get hot and heavy. Hands were all over and there was heavy petting. But this was their first date and they were outside so nothing could really happen.

After they calmed themselves down and looked at more stars they spent the rest of their date cuddled together. Talking while stealing kisses from each other.

Finally the night came to and end. Too fast if you asked them but it was after midnight. Callie drove Arizona back to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"Callie I can't even begin to tell you how much I enjoyed our date. You sure know how to woo a girl." Arizona said they got to the front of her door. She opened it and turned around. "I would ask you to come in but if I did I don't think I could control myself with you."

Callie chucked "I completely understand and agree. I had a great night. Best first date I've ever been on. But I think that has more to do with the girl I was on a date with." She winked at Arizona and the blonde just blushed.

"I don't want to seem too needy but tomorrow is Sunday. I have the day free and was hoping if I could see you again?" Arizona asked.

Callie's smile got bigger, if that was even possible. "I would love to see you tomorrow or today technically."

Arizona just chuckled at Callie. They gave each other a good night kiss, well more like five or ten before Callie left.

Arizona closed the door and leaned on it. She touched her lips and could still feel the brunette's lips on hers. God she was already addicted to her and she already missed her. Not just kissing Callie but her presence in general. Yup she could definitely see herself with Callie Torres.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Callie woke up Sunday morning feeling better than she had in the past few weeks. Her date with Arizona had come and gone. The first of many she hoped. She was thinking about how she and the blonde just clicked. She couldn't get enough of her. She got out of bed and went about her morning routine. She was still living in her office apartment and the thought of going back to that house now that she shared with Jenny just makes her want to sell it. So she decided that's what she was going to do. She called her assistant to get everything ready this Monday so she could go ahead and sell the property.

She figured for now she could just live in her apartment and she would try to look for another house soon. It wasn't top priority. She had more important things to handle right now. Aside from the blue-eyed beauty, her company was in the process of opening a new office in London. She was taking her business international and she had to really focus on that.

She also realized that she has this big empty land that she was going to use to build her dream house. She was going to eventually build it for her and you now who but now she didn't know what to do with it. It was too early for her to think about shacking up with Arizona. They just had their first official date, but she couldn't help but let her brain wonder. That property could be used to make their dream house. With plenty of space for their kids to run around and play. She couldn't help but feel joy when she pictured it.

The sound of an incoming text breaks the spell she was under.

 _Wake up pretty lady – Arizona_

 _Good morning to you too beautiful – Callie_

 _I'm glad you are awake. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab breakfast with me? – Arizona_

 _I would love nothing more than to go have breakfast with you – Callie_

 _Awesome! Let me pick you up in about 30 minutes. That sound good? – Arizona_

 _Yes I will be ready by then. Let me know when you are outside – Callie_

The brunette looked down at herself and went to go get ready. She knew Arizona was always on time, unlike her, and she didn't want to keep the blonde waiting. 30 minutes later right on the dot she heard a knock. Callie went to open it and of course it was Arizona looking beautiful as ever.

"Hey come on in. I told you to tell me when you were outside. You didn't have to come up here and get me." Callie was just finishing putting on her earrings while she motioned Arizona to enter.

"I know but I wanted to personally come and get you. You look gorgeous by the way." The blonde wrapped her arms around Callie and leaned in for a kiss. It started out as just a peck but then it went on to be a full-on kiss. They deepened the kiss. Before anything too crazy happened, Arizona pulled away.

"Well that was one hell of a good morning kiss." She went in for one more peck.

"I really like morning kisses. *kiss* and afternoon kisses *kiss* and good night kisses *kiss* and just any Arizona kisses *kiss*." Callie kept on kissing Arizona after each sentence and the blonde couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy Callie was but she loved it.

"I actually don't think I'm too fond of good night kisses" the blonde stated.

Callie just looked at her, "why not?"

"Because that means I have to say goodbye to you" Arizona pouted.

"Smooth" was all Callie could say.

They both laughed and headed out for breakfast. They went to this diner that Callie swore had the best breakfast in town. Lola was the name and the brunette came here at least a couple times each month. They sat in a booth facing each other. They ordered their breakfast and spent their time eating and talking.

"So that big land we were in yesterday. Who's was it?" Arizona thought the property was really big and so beautiful. The view is what really had her mesmerized. She hoped her and Callie could go up there again and stare at the stars and look over the city.

"Oh well it's mine actually." Callie said nonchalantly. Like it was normal for a person to just have that much land and have it completely empty.

"That land is yours?" she asked. Callie just shook her head. "Well if you don't mind me asking but what are you gonna do with it?"

The brunette didn't want to bring up the real reason why she bought it so she just lied. "Oh well I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas in mind, but nothing is set in stone yet."

Sensing Callie didn't want to keep talking about it Arizona changed the subject. "Guess what?"

"What?" Callie asked with as much excitement as the blonde had said it.

"Chicken butt," was all Arizona said back. She and her brother had this thing where out of the blue they would just ask guess what. The other person knew what was coming but they humored the other and went along with the "joke".

Callie just rolled her eyes and laughed.

They finished eating and decided to go to the farmers market to get some fresh fruits and vegetables. Arizona had suggested that she cook for Callie tonight. Seeing that they didn't have plans and in reality, they didn't want to part yet. They made another date. They decided to go back to Callie's apartment and Arizona could show off her cooking skills there.

As they were finishing up at the farmers market it started to rain. They ran and made it back to the blonde's car, but they were soaked from head to toe.

"You know living in Seattle for this long you would imagine I would have an umbrella handy but nope." Callie said as she got in the passenger's seat.

"I know what you mean."

"Well lets head back to my apartment. We can get out of these clothes and you can show me your amazing skills." Callie was too busy putting on her seatbelt she didn't pay much attention to how her words sounded. Arizona on the other hand was very amused. She just stared at the brunette. Who still clearly hasn't made sense of her words. "What?" She asked when she caught Arizona just staring at her with raised eyebrows and grin. Finally she replayed her words and started to get red like a tomato. "I… I didn't mean it like that. I meant show me your cooking skills. That's to what I was referring."

Arizona just looked at her head to the side as she pursed her lips.

"Not that I don't want to see your other skills. I really do but oh my god what am I saying. Can you just drive please?" She looked out the window avoiding the blondes gaze.

"Callie relax I knew what you meant and if you would have let me say something I could have told you that. But damn you just keep burying yourself deeper." She started the car and as she was looking over her shoulder for oncoming traffic she mentioned, "Oh and just for the record you will be pleased with ALL of my skills."

Callie just groaned, "pay attention to the road please." That's all she could say.

As promised Arizona cooked for Callie that night and she brought her A game. Callie was seriously impressed. In her past relationships she had always cooked, and she was glad to see that this could be something they could do together. As a couple? Is that what they were? They just had their second date technically, so she didn't want to ask yet but they both admitted they had feelings for one another. There was not a big chance the other could be seeing someone else.

After dinner they went to sit on the couch. When they arrived at the apartment Callie let Arizona borrow some clothes and now both were deciding what to watch om tv.

"I don't know what I'm in the mood to watch." Arizona just started scrolling through the movie titles.

"I know what I'm in the mood for." Callie husked in the blonde's ear as she tucked blonde hair behind her ear.

Arizona moved her head so Callie could get better access. She started to nibble on her ear and skin. Kissing it and made her way to her mouth. They started making out like horny teenagers and to be honest that's what they were right now. Callie laid Arizona on her back and put her leg between hers. They started grinding their hips. Friction is what they needed right now. Arizona's hands went under Callie's shirt and started to move higher and higher. She cupped a breast. The brunette let out a moan as Arizona touched her boobs. Soon both shirts were discarded and just as the blonde was about to take a nipple in her mouth her pager went off.

Of all the times her pager could have gone off it choose this damn minute. They both groaned as the brunette hoped off and Arizona put her shirt back on.

"It was just getting good, but I'm sure they need you over there." Callie went about putting her shirt back on.

Arizona couldn't help but see Callie's disappointed face. This was Arizona's career and it would happen again. Getting paged at random times. Could Callie accept that?

"Hey no worries I know this is bound to happen. They call you because you are the best. Go and be great. Be careful getting over there and call or text me when you can." She ushered Arizona trough the door.

Arizona felt so relieved when she heard Callie say that. She was worried that the brunette would not understand. She was dumb for thinking that. Of course she would understand. It's Callie, one of the most caring and understanding people Arizona had ever met. Also, the hottest the blonde had ever met.

They parted ways. Arizona on her way to the hospital and Callie on her way to take a cold shower.

 **Hey guys, I'm not feeling too well and this has been a very busy week, so I just wanted to get something out today. Also I'm having "writers block" and I don't know whether to keep going with some fluffy Calzona or if you guys want drama? Let me know and hopefully I feel better soon. Thank you as always.**

 **p.s. just saw Love, Simon. great flick.**

 **Love, Ronnie**

 **lol**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Arizona left for the hospital Callie decided to clean up and get ready for bed. It was only 10pm on a Sunday night, but she was worn out. She spent the entire day with the blonde and she couldn't think of a better way to spend her time. Well she kind of wished they wouldn't of have gotten interrupted. God how she craved her. She couldn't wait to have Arizona. To really have all of her not just the physical act of love but she wanted the intimacy too.

She awoke the next morning with no texts or calls from Arizona. Which she thought was weird. She usually texted her when she would get to the hospital or after she had any surgery. She wanted to call but didn't want to disturb her during work so she settled for a message.

 _Good morning beautiful. I had a really wonderful time last night. Call me when you have a chance. – Callie_

She went about her day. Going into her office which was just a couple floors down from her apartment. She focused on her work so much she didn't even notice it was time for lunch. She checked her phone and still nothing from Arizona. She was starting to worry a bit, so she decided to call her. After a few rings she was sent to voicemail.

 _Sorry can't talk. Very busy today. I'll call you when I can – Arizona_

Callie double checked her phone to see if she read that right. This didn't sound like Arizona. Something wasn't right, and she was going to find out what is really happening.

On her way to the hospital she kept making up crazy scenarios in her head. Why would Arizona not want to talk to her? Did she not have a good time this weekend with her? She thought this weekend was one of the best she'd had in a long time. Did she come on too strong? Maybe she really is busy and can't talk. When she finally reached the hospital, she felt stupid for driving all the way here. She sat in her car for minutes until she finally decided to just go in. Might was well since she's already here. She could make up an excuse that she came to see Mark or something. She got off her car and went in search for her blonde eyed beauty.

* * *

As Arizona got to the hospital last night she was immediately pulled into surgery that lasted for a couple hours. Too tired to go home she decided to just sleep in an on-call room. She woke up in the morning and when she tried to stand up her head was pounding. She felt chills run all over her body. Why is it always so cold in a hospital?

She then began sneezing uncontrollably and felt her nose run. "oh no" she thought. She had a cold. Might have been the rain yesterday. She stood up and braised herself on the wall. She wasn't feeling too well. She grabbed her coat and went to her locker to change. She hated to take any sick days off, so she went in search for some medicine to keep her going throughout the day.

"Robbins you look horrible" Bailey said as she saw Arizona come out of the on-call room.

"Thanks Bailey" was all Arizona could say before she started to sneeze again.

"Oh my god Robbins you're sick."

"I have allergies."

"Oh yeah? Do allergies also give you a red nose and a fever?"

"How do you know I have a fever?"

"I don't but just looking at you I can bet you a $100 you do."

The blonde doctor felt her forehead and she did feel really warm.

"Go home Robbins. I can't have a sick doctor working to help the sick." She ushered Arizona to the attendings locker so she could get her things and go.

Arizona was reluctant, but she went ahead and gathered her things. This was great she hated being sick. Arizona Robbins never got sick. Now she had to go home and go to bed. Her big comfy bed. That wasn't sounding too bad right about now. Being curled up and taking a well needed nap to help her recover from this. Now that he really thought about it she needed to go rest.

She gathered her belongings and saw she had a message from Callie. She smiled when she saw her name and read her message, but she didn't want Callie to see her like this. She decided one she got home she would text her back. No need to let her know what's going on right now. They were new, so it wasn't a good idea to show this side to her yet.

As soon as Arizona got home she went straight to her bedroom, took off her shoes and just went straight to bed. She slept all through the morning. She only woke up to her phone ringing. Seeing it was Callie she remembered she had forgotten to text the brunette. She couldn't pick up because her voice would have given her away, so she decided to text her. A little white lie wouldn't hurt right? So she just told Callie she was busy and put her phone by the night stand. She got the box of tissues and realized there weren't many left. She should have gotten supplies before coming home. The nap that was supposed to help did nothing to alleviate her symptoms. If anything, she felt much worse.

She was going to get up and go get some medicine, but she felt to weak. Before she could even get up from the bed she heard knocking on the door.

"Arizona open up. I know you are in there." Callie shouted through the other side of the door.

The constant banging just made her headache even worse. She got up and went to open the door. As much as she didn't want Callie to see her like this. She knew there was no way she would leave.

Arizona opened the door and Callie gasped at what she saw. There was her blonde dressed still in scrubs with a red nose and watery eyes. Callie could tell she was sick.

"Oh my god are you ok?" She came in and her hands automatically went to the blonde's face. Checking to see if she had a fever and she could tell she did.

For her part all Arizona could do was give a little smile. "I um" she sniffled "I'm sick."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I thought you were blowing me off. I went to the hospital…to have lunch with Mark and someone told me you left for the day." Callie caught herself before she seemed like a stalker, but the blonde wasn't buying it at all.

She gave her a smile. "You went to go look for me, didn't you?"

Callie gave in and told her the truth. "Ok fine I did. I was worried when I didn't hear from you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Which you are not. Tell me again why you didn't tell me." Callie put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at Arizona.

Even though she was a little upset at her, she couldn't help but think how sexy mad Callie looks. "I didn't want you to see me like these. I'm sick and all gross looking."

"Oh baby" Callie didn't seem to notice the pet name but the blonde did. "I could have come an taken care of you. Which is what I am going to do right now." She kissed the blonde on the head and then ushered her to her bedroom. "You get in bed right now and I will bring you some chicken soup." She looked around and saw the empty tissue box. She made a list of the things she needed and told Arizona she would be back shortly with everything.

The brunette came close to the blonde and kissed her again on her forehead. She would rather kiss her on the lips but that wouldn't be the smartest idea. "I will be right back. You sleep and when you wake up I'm going to make you all better."

As Callie left all Arizona could do was snuggle into her covers and smile. How lucky was she to have a girlfriend that awesome? Girlfriend? Was Callie her girlfriend? Maybe it was too early for that, but she did know that she wanted to make Callie her girlfriend. She drifted off to sleep and true to the brunette's word when she woke up Callie was there with medicine, soup, tissues, and anything else a sick person might need.

After spending the whole afternoon sleeping Arizona woke up around 6 feeling so much better. Whether it was the medicine or Callie that helped her she wouldn't know. Well the doctor in her knew it was the medicine but the romantic in her knew it was certainly Callie.

Callie was too busy in the kitchen making dinner she didn't hear Arizona sneak up behind her. "Calliope, what are you doing?"

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Callie turned around and rested her arm over her chest. "Arizona you scared the crap out of me" she said trying to calm down her heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." She gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could and stuck out her bottom lip.

"How can you be sick and still so cute?" Callie said as she pulled Arizona to her and wrapped her arms around her. Again she kissed her head because that's all she could do right now. It was taking all of her will power to not land a big kiss on the blonde's lips. So she would get sick. It would be totally worth it right? If she did anything for Arizona it would be totally worth it.

"What's got you thinking so hard over there?" Arizona looked up at her.

"I was thinking that this sucks because I really want to kiss my girlfriend but you are sick and then I would get sick too. But it would be totally worth it." She wrapped her arms even tighter on her.

Arizona's eyes went big. Girlfriend did she just say girlfriend? She pulled back from their embrace. "Girlfriend did you just say girlfriend?"

"Oh crap I'm sorry we haven't really discussed labels but it just seemed so natural. So Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, will you be my girlfriend."

All she could do was nod yes and grab Callie by her shirt and kissed her. Hard, but no tongue that was just too yucky right now. "Yes Calliope I will be your girlfriend."

"Great my girlfriend just got me sick" Callie joked as she hugged Arizona. "I mean might as well" she leaned in and kissed her again.

They ate dinner together and watched Netflix for the rest of their evening. Both snuggled up on the couch. Callie was conscious that there was a chance she would get sick, but she knew if she did Arizona would be there to take care of her.

"Are you staying the night?" Arizona asked.

"I would love to babe but I can't. I blew off today and I have my whole day packed tomorrow, but it was totally worth it. Now that I know you are ok and you are getting better I can peacefully but sadly return to my apartment." She got up and headed towards the door. "Now you rest and take it easy. Don't go to work if you still aren't feeling better and wait you are a doctor you know these things." She laughs as she held on tightly to Arizona. She didn't want to leave at all but she had to. She kissed her one last time as she opened the door.

"Goodbye baby. Drive carefully and text me when you get home."

"Will do babe. Goodnight and take care. I'll see you hopefully tomorrow but for sure in my dreams."

"Ok Casanova I'll see you tomorrow," the blonde replied as she closed the door. She missed her. She actually missed Callie and she just left. She thinks about this incredible woman who just so happens to be her girlfriend. Arizona knew she was falling in love but with how Callie took such great care of her she knew she was definitely in love with Callie Torres.


	13. Chapter 13

The following days Arizona was back to work feeling better than ever. She really appreciated what Callie did for her. She was so thoughtful and kind and hot. The blonde couldn't help but think of Callie no matter where or what she was doing. She came to the realization that she loved this woman. She loved Calliope Torres, and she knew this was the woman of her dreams. This woman was made for her and she was made for Callie. She didn't believe in soulmates. How can one person be destined for another. Out of the seven billion plus people in the world. Doesn't seem plausible but ever since meeting Callie she started to realize maybe she was wrong. Maybe, if you are very lucky, you can meet your soulmate. They are out there.

She didn't want to just scream all of this to Callie. Well not yet at least, but she did want to tell her and show her how much she loves and cares for Callie.

Which is why she is currently taking a break from the stack of paper work and planning an incredible date for the two of them. She was hoping to finally have some interrupted alone time with her girlfriend.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Teddy walked right and sat down.

"I mean you made yourself comfortable already and I can't kick you out now. What's up?"

"Well I am having a birthday party next weekend and I was wondering if I could have it in your apartment?" Teddy gave Arizona the sweetest smile she could come up with.

"Yeah that may work on my brother but doesn't work on me. Why can't you have it at your place?"

Teddy groans and throws her head back as she slouches on the chair. "I may not be on the best terms with the people in my building. I mean it was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose, so does that mean I can't do it at your place?"

"Teddy of course you can I was jus curious as to why not yours and now I'm even more curious so spill." Arizona was intrigued as to what Teddy did.

"The thing is a couple days ago some kids where pranking everyone on my floor. Kicking and banging on the doors. Now when I say kids I mean 16-year-old monsters. Seriously Arizona acne, hormone filled sons of bic… anyways they were so annoying and I called my landlord to do something about it. He said he was on his way up, but those damn kids wouldn't shut up. So I stood by the door with freezing water in a bowl. As soon as I heard footsteps approaching I opened the door and threw the water."

"Let me guess you threw it at your landlord, didn't you?" Arizona asked.

Teddy nodded her head. "Yup. He was pissed and now I'm kind of on his shit list so I'd rather not push it."

At this point Arizona couldn't stop laughing. "Oh Teddy thanks for that. Only you Teddy only you."

"I'm glad you enjoy my misfortune, and thanks again for letting me use your place. So it's going to be this weekend. I have everything set and Tim will help me bring in the things from my apartment." Teddy started to get up and leave but Arizona stopped her.

"Cool oh and how's that going by the way? You and my brother" she asked.

"It's going really well. He's a great guy and I want to get to know him more."

Arizona was glad to hear that. Aside from worrying about the consequences this could bring if they didn't work out all she wanted was for them to be happy. "Well us Robbins' are something else." She flipped her hair back and gave Teddy and arrogant look.

"Sure you are. It's those damn dimples I swear." Teddy left the room mumbling other things, but Arizona couldn't understand those.

* * *

Callie was in her office finishing up some emails when her phone went off. She saw the name and picture on her screen pop up. A smile automatically appeared on her face. How could it not when someone like Arizona Robbins was calling you.

"Hey sweetheart." Callie answered.

"Hey babe, how's your day going?" the blonde asked.

"Well now it's better because I am talking to you."

"What can I say. I have that effect on women" Arizona was trying to tease Callie.

Callie's eyebrow arched as she asked, "oh really? And how many women have you had this effect on?"

"Let's see there is one, two, seven, ten. Damn I lost count already." She tried to not laugh.

"Well sounds like you've had yourself a busy day."

"Oh you meant all of today. I was just talking about the last hour." She couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh. Callie smiled as she heard that laugh that she was addicted to or ore like the woman she was addicted too. "You know I'm joking baby. You are the only woman who gets to see or hear my moves. All for you baby."

"Yeah I better be the only one Robbins" Callie said in a serious tone.

"You are babe I promise. Now I have a question to ask. Will you give me the honor of being my date this evening?"

"Of course I would be your date, and what's happening tonight?

"Well there is no even I just figured we could go on a date, but I wanted to sound fancier. For you milady."

"Ah kind gentlewoman I would be honored to be your date."

"We are so lame but I don't care. Just as long as we are lame together."

"So were are you taking me tonight?"

"Well I figured we could go dancing tonight."

Callie shot up from her chair. "Really you want to go dancing?" She was really excited because she loved to dance. Plus dancing with Arizona would be so hot.

"Yes I heard of this club where they play various kinds and I figured you love to dance and I love to watch you dance so it's a win win."

They kept talking for more than half an hour about what to wear and who would pick up who.

They decided Callie would drive to Arizona's and they would take a cab from the apartment to the club. They wanted to drink and let lose.

* * *

Arizona was deciding what to wear. She was a little nervous about this because she wasn't best dancer out there. Hell she wasn't even an ok dancer but she knew that taking Callie there would make the brunette so happy. That's all Arizona wanted. For Callie to be happy and that's what Arizona was going to do for as long as Callie would have her. She figured with a couple of drinks in her than she would let herself relax and by that point not care about anything but the curvaceous woman in front of her.

Choosing to go with a tight dress that made her ass go pow she finished getting ready. Hearing the door bell she danced her way over to the door. You know practice makes perfect. She realized she needed way more practice but that didn't matter now. Callie was on the other side, and she looked like a goddess. She is a goddess but she looked words couldn't even describe it. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a gold belt around her middle section. Arizona felt the air taken from her lungs. She wasn't a religious person at all but right now she was thanking whatever is out there form asking this woman. She pointed to the ceiling and said thank you.

Callie stood by the door and watched her girlfriend whisper thank you and point to the ceiling. She looked up but saw nothing. "You ok there?"

Arizona looked at her and let her in. "Perfect just thanking who ever is out there for making you. You look completely stunning Calliope oh my god." She grabbed Callie's hand and spun her around to get a look at everything.

Callie just laughed and went along with Arizona's little game. "Moron" she told her but they both knew she was kidding.

Arizona leaned in and kissed her. Careful not to smudge the lipstick they both had on. A moron in love she thought to herself.

"Ready to go?" Callie asked as she looked Arizona up and down. She licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" the blonde asked as she walked to get her keys. Making sure to sway her hips so Callie could get a show.

"You, Arizona Robbins, are the greatest sight I've ever seen."

Arizona blushed. Callie would always make her blush and she loved that.

They decided to go to diner first and then head to the club in downtown Seattle. When they got there, it was packed. Bodies everywhere. People dancing and having a good time. When one of Callie's favorite song came on she practically dragged Arizona to the dance floor. Seeing the nervous look on her girlfriends face she grabbed her hips and helped her move along to the beat. Arizona eventually got the rhythm of it and soon she and Callie were grinding on each other.

Song after song the fire between them grew. They got bolder and started to tease each other. From their hands going to each other's ass or putting their legs between each other's and adding the right amount of pressure but then again not enough.

"Callie, I want you so bad you have no idea." Arizona whispered into her lover's ear.

Callie felt a chill run down her back. She smiled "want to get out of here?"

That's all it took. Just like Callie dragged her to the dance floor. Arizona dragged her right out. On their way back to the blonde's apartment their hands could not and would not be to themselves. They needed to be physically touching. Whether it be a hand on a thigh, a boob (careful that the driver wouldn't see), or just in each other's hands. They really needed to get into a private room.

When they finally made it to the apartment and to Arizona's bedroom they began to kiss. The kiss grew and intensified every second, but Arizona pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"Calliope I want our first time to be romantic. I don't want this to be a quick lay. Yes I am so horny. The horniest I've ever been but I want to take my time with you and worship you."

"That's fine Arizona. I feel the same way. There will be more opportunities to ravage each other but for tonight lets take our time and really explore everything."

Arizona lay Callie down and started to kiss he again. Slowly and more passionately than before. She kissed those lips like her life dependent on it. They worked on getting each other undressed and spent the rest of the night worshiping and getting to know each other's bodies.

 **It's the end of the semester so I've been super busy with projects and tests. I might not update for a month or so but when summer comes I will dedicate more time to this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As they lay in their after glow of what seemed like hours of love making both had their minds occupied. Arizona on one hand couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have this woman in her arms. Getting to call Callie hers. She was so grateful and scared shitless all at the same time. What if she and Callie didn't work out. She couldn't imagine a world where she wasn't with her. Even when they each go to their jobs or any time spent apart hurt her. Like physically it hurt her. She felt this tightness in her chest that was lifted when her and Callie were reunited again. She started to hyperventilate a little bit and the Latina took notice of this.

"Hey babe, are you ok? What's wrong?" Callie untangled herself from Arizona. Now on her elbows looking down at her and caressing her face with her hands.

Arizona took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She had never had a panic attack but thinking about losing Callie did it. She tried to play it cool not wanting to scare of Callie or worry her. Tool late for that one. "I'm fine just had something in my um yeah I'm fine. All good." Ok even Arizona knew that was the lamest "excuse" ever.

Callie didn't buy it one bit. "Please tell me what's really going on?" She pleaded with the blonde to be honest with her.

Arizona looked down at her hands playing with the blanket. She couldn't look at Callie as she told her the truth. "I got a little panic attack because I was thinking of losing you and how much that would hurt."

"Arizona look at me" the brunette stated firmly but the blonde didn't look up. She took her hand and raised the blonde's chin to face her. "You don't ever have to worry about that because I have no plans on ever leaving you. I am here as long as you will have me." She ended that statement with a soft kiss. She wanted Arizona to feel comfort in her kiss.

Arizona grabbed Callie's neck and pulled her on top. She needed to feel her right now. She wanted this kiss to show Callie that this is where she belongs. Here with her.

"I love you" Arizona said as she pulled back and looked in to those brown eyes.

"You do?" Callie asked as she stared back.

"I do."

"I love you too" Callie said as she kissed her again. Then she put her head on Arizona's neck and they stayed that way for minutes. Just holding each other. Nothing else needed to be said. They felt the love coming from one another and that's all they needed. They eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ever since saying their I love you's and their first time having sex they could not get enough of each other.

"Say it again" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear as she kneaded the blonde's butt in her hands. She currently had Arizona pinned against the on-call room door. Arizona had her legs wrapped around Callie's waist.

All that came from the blonde's mouth were grunts and moans. Callie kissed her again forcing her tongue down her throat. Biting down on the blonde's bottom lip as she let go and asked again. This time more demanding. "I said say it gain."

"I love you" Arizona finally said it.

With that Callie walked over to the bed, dropped the blonde on it and started to undress her girlfriend. First her scrub top and then the pants. Leaving Arizona only in her bra and what seemed to be granny panties? She raised her eyebrow and gave Arizona an amused look.

Arizona looked back at Callie and just shrugged, "what? It's laundry day."

Callie just laughed and continued to undress herself now. She hovered over her and kissed her again. She started to descend down her body. Kissing and nipping at everything she could.

On the other side of the on-call room April was sitting down at the nurses' station working on some charts while Alex and Cristina shared a bag of chips. Just staring and listening to the sounds coming from the door. April heard the loud chewing and looked up. "Are you two seriously just standing there and listening?"

"I'm waiting on Robbins to finish so I can get on a surgery she has later today." Alex said as he popped another chip into his mouth.

April just gave him a look of disgust.

"And I'm here because free chips" Cristina responded as she took another chip from Alex. "isn't this like the 10th time they do it in there? Do they not have their own beds or anywhere but an on-call room to do it in?"

"Don't know and don't care. Robbins has been extra perky and happy. Whatever Torres is doing I hope she keeps it up. I've gotten on all her surgeries and she hasn't threaten to hit me with a brick in days." Alex said as he looked at Cristina.

Teddy was walking by and seeing this group together made her curious. "What's going on?"

Alex just pointed to the on-call room.

"Huh what does that" she stopped talking when she realized what they meant. She walked over to the door and banged on it. "You do know you have an audience out here right?" She heard cursing and groans coming from the other side. She turned around looking at the three residents. "Well my work here is done" and with that she left.

"Son of a bitch" Callie said as she rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. "Why is your hospital like this?"

Arizona just laughed and kissed her head. "We should get out of here and we can continue this at my place later tonight."

They reluctantly got themselves presentable again and exited the on-call room. True to Teddy's words there was their audience.

"Freaks" was all Arizona said as she pulled Callie to her office.

"So, there is a specific reason why I came here actually." Callie said as they got situated inside Arizona's office. "Aria has a meeting here in Seattle this weekend and wants to meet you. Rae heard of this and also tagged along. So yeah my sisters want to meet you this weekend."

Arizona was caught a bit off guard, but she smiled and took a hold of Callie's hand. "I would love to meet your sisters Calliope. I can't wait to hear all the embarrassing stories of your youth."

"Babe no that's not happening" Callie wined.

"I'm joking I really want to meet your sisters because you are the most amazing person I've ever met, and if your sisters are anything like you than I can't wait."

This made Callie blush. She was so happy that her favorite people were going to meet. She had debated on whether telling her parents too come too but she figured it was too soon to meet the parents. But her sister well they are pretty cool, so she decided it couldn't hurt. She only deiced that after she realized there was no way she could keep those two from meeting Arizona if they were in Seattle. She really hoped that no embarrassing stories would be shared but knowing Aria and Rae they probably had of list of all the stupid shit she did. Those were her sisters.

* * *

Friday came along, and it was the day of Teddy's party. Arizona had to work during the day, so she left her key to Teddy and Tim, so they could set up. This got her thinking. Is too early to give Callie a key to her place? They've only been going out for a couple of weeks, but they rarely spent the night apart. Only when Arizona works the night shift or she's on call. Other than that, they sleep in which ever one. She for sure knew it was too early to move in together so she decided to just settle on giving Callie a key.

She asked one of her interns to go make a copy of her key. She didn't usually make her interns do personal things for her, she want Mark Sloan, but she didn't really have time to do it herself.

* * *

Callie was having a phone call with Aria before she went over to Arizona's apartment for Teddy's party.

"Hermanita when are you going to move from your "apartment" in your building and find yourself a real home?" Aria thought it was stupid for her sister to still be living there. She had let go of her last apartment and she needed to find a new one.

"Well about that. I've been doing some thinking actually. I want to buy a house." She took a pause and released a big breath. "The next house I want too buy I want it for me and Arizona."

Aria's eyes went big. "Are you two ready for that yet? It's been weeks Callie. Wow what they say about lesbians are right."

"Aria could you please be serious here. I know it's too early that's why I am still living here because I don't want to get an apartment that I'm praying would only be temporary and I don't want to live in a house that Arizona and I didn't choose together. I want it to be her dream house also." Callie stoop up and walked over to the large windows overlooking downtown. She had a big goofy smile on her face just thinking about her and Arizona living together. "She's the one Aria I know it."

"Well I'm really happy that you found the one. But if you are asking for my advice or not I'm going to put my two cents." Callie just rolled her eyes as Aria continued. "I think it's too earl to be moving in. Give it a couple of months."

"As much as it kills me to wait and admit that you are right I think waiting is the right choice. Also, can you please keep the stories to a minimum when you guys come. I know how both of y'all are."

"Sorry sis can't make any promises on that one."

Callie groaned, "fine but just remember I have stories too Aria. Wouldn't want your husband to hear about what happened in Tennessee."

"You swore you would never bring that up again!" Aria was screaming at this point.

Callie laughed and shrugged. "we'll see how this diner goes and then we can talk. Oh gotta go sis I need to get ready for a party tonight. Send my love to the kids and I'll see you tomorrow. What time does your flight get in?"

"It get's in at 8am but I have that meeting remember so I will just go directly to the hotel and then we can all meet up later that afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan. Love you take care." Callie ends the call and then goes to change and get ready for as Teddy described it the party of the century. Yeah it was gonna be something alright.

* * *

Just landing on the floor she could hear the music blasting. She didn't know what to expect when she actually go inside the apartment. She opened the door and saw that the furniture had been cleared out so they could have a dance floor. There was a bar set up by the kitchen and she could see most of the bottles were half empty already. These people and their alcohol. She looked around and found the birthday girl. She gave her a hug and her present. She then went looking her Arizona but couldn't find her. She decided to try her bedroom.

She opened the door and hear her yelling "Hey this room is off limits." She came out from her bathroom and ran up to Callie. She claimed her lips in a searing kiss that made Callie want to forget about the people outside and just stay locked in this room with Arizona.

"Babe you look incredible." Callie looked Arizona up and down. She was conflicted because naked Arizona was her favorite but Arizona with this dress looked super-hot. She wanted to take her dress off and take her right there. But then she would lose the dress and she looked so good in that dress.

"Earth to Callie" the blonde snapped her fingers in front of Callie's face. "I said you look amazing. " She pecked her lips one more time and then they walked out to the party.

Everyone was dancing and drinking. Being stupid and having fun. Callie and Arizona danced a bit too inappropriately on the dance floor, but they were too caught up on each other to care. Somehow they got roped into playing never have I ever.

"Come one babe it will be fun." Arizona dragged Callie to where they were set up for the game.

"I don't like this game. Somethings are always revealed and it pisses someone off."

"Oh you are over exaggerating. It's just a game. You are playing and that's it."

"Yes mom." Was all Callie said before she shut up when she saw the look Arizona was giver her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All she wanted was just for it to go away. For the pain to stop. Why did she let herself go through this again? She swore last time was the very last time. They say after 25 it gets much worse and Arizona Robbins was living proof that. After 25 your body can't recover from a hangover like it once used to. She was currently in her bed with the pillow on top of her blocking out the sun that was shining through the window Callie had just opened.

"I don't wanna say I told you so." Callie walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Then don't" Arizona interrupted.

"But I'm going to anyways. I told you so. You can't outdrink Cristina. Tequila doesn't affect her anymore. I'm pretty sure she is immune to it by now."

"God, I don't know what I was thinking. We have that lunch with your sisters and I can't show up like this." The blonde sat up in her bed making the pounding in her head increase. "Callie make it stop" she whined.

"Why don't you take a shower and I will go make some greasy bacon and eggs to hopefully help you with that." She left the restroom and was headed towards the door. Arizona got off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

"You are the best" she leaned in for a kiss, but Callie dodged it and held up her hand.

"No way. You reek of alcohol. Go take a shower and brush your teeth and then come find me." She smiled at Arizona as she walked away while the blonde just glared at her.

After a nice long shower the blonde went in search of her girlfriend. Who was currently in the kitchen getting the plates with food ready. She did not expect to find her living room totally trashed. When had the sofas been moved? And more importantly who was the person sleeping on one?

"Um Callie who is that?" She whispered not wanting to draw any attention from the stranger.

"One of Teddy's friends apparently. She let him crash here for the night since he couldn't remember where he lived. I swear we are in our 30's and you people still party like college kids. Old college kids who can't handle their alcohol."

"Hey" Arizona half yelled and half whispered. "you are being very mean this morning but you made me breakfast so all is forgiven. Speaking of I showered and brushed my teeth, twice. Can I have that kiss now?" The blonde made sure to use her best puppy dog eyes.

Callie just rolled her eyes and gave in. Giving her a peck but Arizona did not go through all that just to get one peck. She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and deepened the kiss. "Now that's what I'm talking about." She released Callie leaving her flustered. She grabbed her plate and started eating. "Babe come on they are going to get cold." She smirked knowing the affect she had just had on her. _Way to go Robbins._ She thought to herself.

As they finished eating Tim and Teddy came out of her spare bedroom. "Well glad I finished before you two came lout. Would have totally ruined my appetite if I had known you two stayed in there." Arizona said as she cleared the table.

"Yeah we kind of owe you a new lamp. It um broke." Tim avoided her sisters' eyes. He didn't really want to get into details as to how the lamp broke.

Arizona just glared at him. "Don't want to know, so Teddy since this was your party I'll leave the cleaning to you. Don't care if you do it yourself or hire someone but I would like this place cleaned by the time I get home tonight." Leaving no room for discussion she went back to her bedroom to get some more sleep dragging Callie with her.

They cuddle on the bed talking about everything and anything. "Do you think your sisters are going to like me?" Arizona was nervous about meeting Aria and Rae. All three sisters are super close and what if they didn't like her. They could talk Callie into breaking up with her.

Callie could sense the Arizona's nerves. She sat up on her elbow and looked down at her blonde. "You have nothing to worry about. You, Arizona Robbins, are one of the most magnificent human being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. If my sister see even half of what I see in you then they will still love you." She bent down and kissed her temple.

Arizona sighed and then snuggled more into her. This was going to go great. If not fine would be ok too.

Hours later after catching up on their sleep the couple was on their way to lunch. Arizona's knee kept bouncing the whole way to the restaurant. Callie kept her hand in hers. Trying to give whatever comfort she could.

Letting the valet take her car Callie led them to the table. Her sisters were already there. They got up and hugged Callie and hugged Arizona.

"Sisters this is Arizona Robbins. Babe these are my sisters Aria and Rae." Callie formally introduced them.

After minutes of talking Arizona felt at ease. They were so much like Callie.

"I can't believe you never told me that story?" Arizona faced Callie practically red all over the face from laughing at the story Aria was telling her.

"Why would I tell you a story where I embarrassed myself infront of my ex boyfriend." Callie was a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on Callie. Falling asleep and getting drawn on in a sleep over is a classic. So we didn't tell you about them and sadly Connor came early in the morning to see you. My bad." Aria was describing a prank they pulled on her when they were younger.

"Got any more?" Arizona asked.

"Nope" Callie cut in.

"Oh we have plenty" Rae responded.

After more stories they conversation got a bit more serious. "So Arizona what are your intentions with our sister?" Rae asked.

Arizona looked like a deer in headlights.

"Rae please stop." Callie interjected.

"I mean are you planning to get married have kids?" Rae kept asking.

Arizona's eyes got wider. Marriage? Kids? They just started dating. It was a bit too soon to talk about that.

"Guys we just stated dating its way too soon to ask that and frankly it's none of your business." Callie was starting to get angry now.

"Whoa chill sister we were just curious. Because you've been talking about starting a family and getting married. Moving to the suburbs and all that stuff. Just wanted to know if Arizona felt the same." Aria was trying to calm Callie down. She turned to the blonde. "You get were I'm coming from right?"

Frankly Arizona agreed with Callie that it was none of their business, but since it was their first time meeting she didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. It may be too late for that. "Um" Arizona stuttered.

"Guys can we please drop it. We were having such a good time. Can we please go back to that?" Callie looked over at Arizona who has been quite since they brought up this topic.

They got back to much lighter subjects, but Arizona continued to be quiet the whole time. Even after they said their goodbyes and on their way home. She kept replaying that conversation. Did she want marriage, kids, and to move to the suburbs? Ugh the suburbs. Nothing wrong with them but she was a city girl. Did she want all those things? Was it too early to even be thinking about that? But Callie wanted all that for sure. What if she didn't. She would not want to waste Callie's time when she knows she can't give her what the brunette has always wanted. She could see marriage with Callie. She can see herself grow old together. Kids were different. They were human beings and a big responsibility.

Would she even be a good mom? She knew Callie would totally be the best mom there ever was, but what about her? This was too much.

"Hey you ok over there?" Callie was driving back to the blonde's apartment.

"Yeah I'm ok just my head is still aching a bit." She lied. She didn't want to tell Callie her dilemma because she wanted to figure out everything first. "Actually do you think you can drop me off at the hospital. I just remembered I have some paperwork the chief needs by the end of today." She lied again. She didn't like lying but she just couldn't tell Callie what was going through her mind right now.

"Sure" Callie drove them straight to the hospital. She knew there was something off with Arizona. "Do you want me to wait for you."

"No that's ok I think this will take some time. Why don't you go spend some more time with your sisters while they are in town."

"Arizona is this about what they said at diner."

Arizona cut her off. "It's ok Callie" She looked down at her watch. "I really got to get started on the paperwork." She kissed her on the cheek then got out the car.

Callie huffed knowing something wasn't right. She had no other choice but to give her space. She went to her sister's hotel suite.

Callie comes in the suite and goes straight to the bar. Pours herself a glass of red wine and glares at both her sister. "Thank a lot" she hisses.

"What did we do?" Aria glares back at her. Not liking her sisters' attitude.

"You two freaked out Arizona with the whole marriage and kids thing. She's been weird since we left lunch and she practically would rather be at work than sped the rest of the evening with me."

"I mean you can be a lot." Rae chimed in.

Callie threw herself at her but Aria held her back. "Hey you calm down" she turned to Callie. "And you shut up." She turned to Rae.

"Are you sure that's what it is?"

"I'm pretty sure having your girlfriends' sisters harass you about that would make anyone uncomfortable."

"We didn't harass her" Aria looks a bit guilty.

"You sure did. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I hate to even say this but if she is like this do you think it might be because she doesn't want it?" Rae said protecting herself with a pillow.

"Callie I hate to agree with her on this but it may be possibility." Aria stood and grabbed herself a glass of wine now. This evening sure did take a turn.

"That is what is scaring me the most." She whispers.

After talking some more and having a girls night with movies and junk food Callie was on her way home. She was going to talk to Arizona first thing in the morning. She hated feeing like this. She decided to put on some music to help get her mind off things.

She changed stations until she landed on a song she liked. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol came on.

 _We'll do it all_

 _Everything_

 _On our own_

Callie started singing along. She was stopped at a red light when she looked at the rearview mirror. Headlights was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Arizona was so engrossed in her paperwork she didn't hear Teddy come in and take a seat. Teddy sat there trying to not make a sound. She wanted to see how long it would take her friend to notice. Realizing Arizona was oblivious to her she got bored and diced to just speak up.

"I've been here for what seems like forever." She spoke up and nearly gave Arizona a heart attack.

"Jesus Christ Teddy what the hell!" She wanted to kill Teddy. "I'm doing some paper work and I didn't hear you."

"Yeah I can tell but why are you here at," she checks her watch, "nine o'clock?"

She sighs, "I had to get away from Callie and be on my own."

"That's weird you guys are practically glued to the hip."

"Yeah well we had lunch with her sisters today and they brought up babies and a wedding." She was talking so fast all Teddy heard was babies and wedding.

"Wait are you and Callie getting married? And I find out like this? I swear if I'm not your maid of honor I'm gonna kick some ass."

"Teddy! No one is getting married." She got up and started passing around her office. "They asked me what my intentions were and if I wanted what Callie did. Which as you now know is marriage and kids."

"Oh," was all Teddy could say.

"Yup, oh and she wants to move tot the suburbs."

"Oh yeah that's were you need to draw the line." Teddy says sarcastically.

"Teddy this is serious. This got me thinking about what I want. I love Callie, everything about her. I really do believe she is my forever, but this has got me freaked out. Kids, I never pictured me as a mom. Didn't think about it so to have it brought up so suddenly. By not even us but her family it's just too much." She sat back down closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

Teddy sat there watching her best friend. "What are you going to do?"

"I came here to think but I actually got distracted by work. I'm not sure."

Both women sat there in silence. Suddenly the door flies open. Bailey comes in with a serious face. "Robbins it's um Torres. There has been an accident." Arizona gets up and all three run down towards OR 3. Bailey stops Arizona from going in. "Robbins you can't go in there."

The blonde tries to get away from Bailey's grip, but Teddy also holds her back. "Let go. I must go in. She needs me."

"What she needs is for Derek and the others to do their job. You running in there will help no one. You will only distract them and god forbid they make a mistake." Arizona begins to calm down. She breaks down in tears and Teddy pulls her into a hug.

When she stops crying, enough for her words to make sense, she finally asks, "what happened?"

Bailey explains how Callie was rear-ended and she hit her head with the steering wheel. She also had internal bleeding and broken bones. Arizona just stares in disbelieve. She had been with Callie not too long ago. How could this have happened? Her Calliope was now in there fighting for her life.

"If you want, I can go ahead and call her family." Bailey speaks up. She sees the state Arizona. All the blonde does is just nod.

Teddy leads Arizona into the waiting room. After an hour or so Aria and Rae come rushing in. Arizona gets up and tries to say something but Aria just pulls her into a hug. She lets go and asks, "how is she?"

Arizona clears her throat, "last time Lexi came out she was stable. We don't know how much more. They had trouble with her BP in the beginning but now they have it under control."

"Oh my god." Rae sits as she looks in disbelieve. Why was this happening?

"I heard from mom and dad. They are on their way from Miami. They should be here in a couple of hours."

They all sat there waiting. For anyone to come out and inform them of anything. Finally Derek comes out. They all get up.

"How is she?" Arizona's voice is shaky.

"She suffered a heavy brain injury. Her brain was swollen so I relieved some pressure. We don't know what kind of damage it may have done until she wakes up." Derek says.

Meredith speaks up. "She had internal bleeding but we were able to stop that and she also suffered some broken ribs. If you want you can go in and see her. Only one at a time."

Arizona starts walking towards Callie's room. She opens the door and feels like she can't breath. There is an invisible force on her chest making it hard to breath. Callie looks so helpless with machines all around her. She walks in and sits next to her. She takes her hand and gives it a kiss. Careful not to pull on anything.

"Calliope," she breaks down. "I should have been with you. I am so sorry." She feels terrible because this was all her fault. If she wouldn't have gone into work they would have been together. Probably at her apartment. Relaxing and watching tv, but no. She abandoned her and now this happened.

After getting to spend time with Callie she let the others come in and have their time. Teddy went looking for her. She couldn't find here anywhere. "Mark have you seen Arizona?" She asked the grey-haired man who also looked like a mess.

"Yeah last time I saw her she was walking into the chapel." Mark tried to make his voice as normal.

"Thank you," Teddy made her way towards the hospital chapel. She can't say she is surprised to know her best friend is there.

Arizona was sitting in the chapel. She didn't know how to do it. The whole talking to god. Growing up her parents didn't go to church. She could count in one had then times she's been to mass. So she wasn't a believer, but her Calliope was. She would catch her praying at night before going to bed. And when Callie had a free Sunday she tried to go to church. She always invited her but she always declined.

So here she was trying to talk to whomever or whatever was up there to save her Calliope. "God or Jesus I know we don't really have a relationship, but Callie believes in you. She is a great person and I know you more than anyone knows that. Please let her pull through. Don't take her away from me. She is everything. If angels are real then I believe you sent one in the form of my Calliope, because she is truly an angel. And it isn't time for you to take her yet. I just found my angel. You cant take her back so soon. There is so much we still haven't done, and I just…please god don't take her." She is kneeling and has her face in her hands.

The doors open. She doesn't even bother to look up. Teddy comes in and sits next to her. She doesn't make a sound but just stays there for support.

It had been a couple of days and everything was going great. Well as great as things can get considering the circumstances. Callie was stable and all they were waiting on is for her to wake up. Since the accident Arizona had not left Callie's side. She slept on the chairs and the cot that the nurses would bring in for her. She took some days off from work so she could be there for her.

Callie's family also stayed in town. Not wanting to be away just incase she woke up, or if worse things happen.

Arizona was sitting next to her holding her hand and talking. Telling her about how much she missed her and all the things they were going to do once Callie woke up. Suddenly Callie started to open her eyes. She looked from side to side and started to panic.

"Arizona why can't I see?" There is fear in her voice. "Why can't I see anything?" She heard her blonde talking to her but why was everything so blurry?

Her world stops and she freezes for a second before pressing the nurses' button. They soon come in and so does Derek.

Arizona stands in the back letting they do what they have to do. All while still talking to Callie trying to calm her down. Once she is calm Dereck starts doing some test on her. Checking her neuro functions.

"Ok Callie just follow my light." He says shinning his light and moving rom side to side. But Callie's eyes don't move. "Callie can you follow the light?"

"No, I can't…I can't see anything." She starts to panic again.

 **Did you guys know there is a million ways to spell Derek?**


End file.
